loco de amor
by rika askaura
Summary: La pensión Asakura recibe una visita inesperada. Como actuara Horohoro luego de conocerla? HORO x OC
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo uno: presentación  
  
Todo empieza cundo Yoh y Horohoro salen de clases, era un día caluroso,  
ambos iban con sus camisas desabrochadas (*¬*)  
  
-vamos Yoh se nos hace tarde!!!  
  
-espera un poco, no hay apuro  
  
- que no hay apuro?! Si llegamos tarde Anna nos matara!- dice el ainu  
algo desesperado  
  
-creo que tienes razón.  
  
-entonces apúrate, no quiero que me haga hacer dos veces todas las tareas  
de la casa  
  
-pero es que hace mucho calor para correr, mejor vamos a tomar unos  
helados si? Dice yoh con una cara suplicante  
  
-nunca cambiaras, esta bien vamos  
  
-ambos van a comprar un helado y después llegan a la pensión Asakura  
  
-llegan tarde- dice la itako algo enfurecida  
  
-pero annita  
  
- nada de peros, ve a buscar a Rika, debe estar por llegar, luego cuando  
vuelvas tendrás que hacer el triple de entrenamiento diario por llegas  
tarde  
  
- esta bien annita T-T  
  
-y tu! ¬¬ - dice Anna mirando a Horohoro con cara acecina- va a hacer la  
comida, luego te diré que tendrás que limpiar  
  
- esta bien T-T, por cierto a quien fue a buscar yoh?  
  
- fue a buscar a una prima solo eso, ahora apúrate, que tengo hambre  
  
- si, si... "valla ¿su prima? No sabia que tenia, aunque me gustaría  
conocerla... espero que se linda n//n"  
de repente tocan a la puerta.  
  
- yo voy – dice el ainu, se dirige a la entrada y abre la puerta- ah!  
Eres tu aletota  
  
- cuidas tus palabras hotohoto  
  
- que mi nombre es horohoro!!- exclama el oven ante las palabras del  
chino  
  
-que estas haciendo?  
  
- Anna me dijo que cocinara, tiene hambre además viene una prima de yoh  
  
- yoh tiene una prima?- pregunta con curiosidad len  
  
- me acabo de enterar, por que en ves de estar parado ahí me ayudas un  
poco eh?  
  
-no tengo ganas  
  
-cobarde  
  
-que dijiste?!!!  
  
-tiburón  
  
-ya basta!!- dice len algo enojado  
  
- ustedes dos dejen de pelear, len quiero que arregles las habitaciones y  
que queden bien limpias!!!- grita la itako desde su habitación.  
  
- genial  
  
- jajaja- ríe el ainu  
  
-cállate, todo esto es por tu culpa cabeza de escoba!!!  
  
-quieres pelear?  
  
-no creo que sea necesario, después de todo sabes que yo ganare  
  
-aah ya entiendo, no tienes el coraje cierto?  
  
-que! quieres ver?  
  
-vamos que esperas?! quiero ver sangre!  
  
Ambos estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea cuando llega yoh cargando un  
montón de valijas, - hola len ¿cómo has estado? Jijiji (risita de marca  
registrada)  
  
-hola yoh  
  
-oigan pueden ayudarme con esto?  
  
-si claro – dice el ainu tomando unas de las valijas que cargaba yoh  
  
-yo iré a limpiar las habitaciones antes de que tu "prometida" se enoje  
  
- jiji esta bien u_u!... pasa  
  
-claro  
  
(bien. Les describo a rika:  
edad:15 años al igual que horohoro  
cabello: marrón, atado con una coleta atrás, lacio y largo hasta la  
cintura  
ojos: rojos  
altura: un poco mas petisa que horohoro, pero mas alta que todos los  
demás.  
Carácter: es amable, con carácter fuerte, es algo histérica, firme en sus  
decisiones, algo bruta, dulce – de ves en cuando-.  
Poder: oscuridad, su espíritu es sereniti- pero aparecerá mas adelante-  
la diosa de la oscuridad.  
Sus padres la abandonaron de pequeña al saber que tenia poderes fuera de  
lo común.  
Lo único que tiene de familia es a los pariente de yoh y a su hermano  
takashi, que es as grande que ella y lo abandonaron por el mismo motivo,  
tiene el poder de la luz-)  
Sigamos con la historia  
  
- e-ella es tu prima o///o- dice horohoro con la boca semi abierta  
  
-si, hola, soy Rika Asakura mucho gusto ^_^  
  
- y-yo soy horohoro, hola o///o (sigue en estado de shok)  
  
-bien, yoh podrías decirme cual es mi habitación  
  
-estem... hay un pequeño problema  
  
-¿?  
  
-vamos a tener que compartir las habitaciones  
  
-no importa ^_^- dice con su sonrisa de siempre  
  
-anna tendrá que decidir con quien dormimos  
  
-esta bien  
  
un rato después aparece Anna- hola rika- dice con su vos fría de siempre  
  
-holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^_^  
  
-bien, este será el orden de las habitaciones:  
dormiremos de a dos, claro excepto yo que dormiré sola  
len, dormirá con pilika  
  
- queeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!- protesta el ainu enojado  
  
-cállate o te ira mal¬¬  
  
-ya me cayo ^^u  
  
-yo dormirás con lyserg y chocolove  
  
-si annita ^_^  
  
- y tu rika, tendrás que dormir con hotohoto  
  
-oye me llamo horohoro!!!!  
  
Rika se ríe ante la reacción del joven ainu  
  
- q- que te pasa ¬//¬  
  
-hotohoto es un nombre muy gracioso- dice entre risas que logran hacer  
que el ainu se sonrojara  
  
-bien llevare mis valijas a nuestra habitación  
  
- a y-yo ye ayudo!!! – dice horohoro repentinamente  
  
- eh, descuida puedo sola ^_^  
  
-no de ninguna manera, déjame ayudarte- dice extendiendo su mano para  
tomar las valijas de Rika.- vamos?  
  
-si? ^//^  
ambos suben hasta las habitaciones y se encuentran con len hablando con  
pilika  
  
-oye deja en paz a mi hermana!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- genial lo que nos faltaba ¬¬  
  
-hola hermano ^-^... quien es ella?  
  
-disculpen por no presentarme, soy la prima de yoh, Rika mucho gusto ¬¬  
  
-yo soy Pilika la hermana de horohoro y el es len tao  
  
-hola- dice len con la mirada clavada en rika  
  
- hola ^^u... por que me miras asi?  
  
-es que parece que los dos están algo raros jeje  
  
-a que te refieres?- dice el ainu algo confundido  
  
- nada olvídalo u_u  
  
-esta bien ¬¬, ven rika te mostrare la habitación... -se van hacia la  
habitación de horohoro  
  
-esas pensando lo mismo que yo solo fue mi impresión?  
  
- no, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tigo Pilika, pero es algo raro, si  
se conocieron hoy  
  
- el tiempo es lo que menos importa para estas cosas no lo crees?  
  
-si tienes razón  
  
-quieres que te ayude con las habitaciones?  
  
-eh?! A c-como quieras- dice mirando hacia otro lado tratando de evitar  
la mirada de pilika  
  
-te pasa algo?  
  
- n-no no es nada, vamos- ambos se van a limpiar, mientras horohoro ponía  
en el piso las valijas de rika  
  
-bien aquí es, ponte cómoda, elige donde quieres dormir  
  
-quiero dormir cerca de la ventana, me gusta mucho mirar las estrellas  
^_^  
  
-esta bien. Yo iré abajo a preparar la comida antes de que anna se enoje-  
dice e ainu algo frustrado  
  
-quieres que te ayude, conozco bien el tipo de comida que le gusta a anna  
  
- de veras, pero no estas cansada por el viaje  
  
-nop, vamos ^_^  
  
-esta bien- ambos bajan para ir a la cocina, y en el camino se encuentran  
con lyserg y chocolove, rika se presenta, aunque chocolove no tardo en  
decir unos de sus malos chistes, obviamente luego de eso recibió un  
tremendo zape de parte de horohoro, luego siguieron camino y llegaron a  
la cocina  
  
-bien, a cocinar ^_^- dice rika  
  
-bien, empecemos- ambos terminaron rápido, después de todo serna muy  
buenos cocinando, llevaron la comida a la mesa y luego se sentaron a  
escuchar el veredicto de anna  
  
-que es esto?- pregunta la itako sin saber que clase de comida era esa  
  
-pruébalo anna te gustara- dice rika bastante confiada- anna prueba la  
comida, rika y horohoro tragaron bien hondo  
  
-están aprobados- dice por fin anna  
  
-eeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!- festejaron horohoro y rika- luego de la tranquila cena  
comenzaron las típicas peleas de horohoro y len, en las cuales intervino  
también rika para detenerlos, pero termino involucrada ella también, por  
un malentendido, horohoro le grito a rika, sin saber por que  
  
-ya veo, así que no te caigo bien princesita de hielo  
  
-a quien le dices eso??!!!- grita enfurecido el ainu  
  
-pues a ti a quien mas- dice len con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
-tu cállate picudo!!!- dijeron horohoro y rika a unisono  
  
-ya cálmense por favor muchachos, además, si contar a len, dicen que los  
que se pelean se mana verdad?  
  
-queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! O////O- dicen horohoro y rika bastante enojados y  
sonrojados claro esta- recién nos acabamos de conocer y ya empiezas a  
molestar- dice rika con chispitas en la cabeza  
  
-ya cálmense los tres jiji  
  
-no te metas en lo que no te importa ¡!!- gritaron len, horohoro, y rika  
  
-quieren que les cuente un chiste de jaimito pues?  
  
-NO!!!  
  
- hombre pues no es para tanto ^^u  
  
-yo me iré a dormir, mañana tendré que levantarme temprano para irme-  
dice  
lyserg con un gesto cansado en la cara  
  
- esta bien, espero que tengas un buen viaje  
  
- en otra ocasión nos conoceremos mejo ^_^  
  
-si adiós- se va a dormir  
  
-yo también iré a dormir tengo mucho sueño- diciendo esto rika se va,  
mientras  
que horohoro la sigue con la mirada con una cara media desilucuinada  
  
-jeje, parece que a hotohoto le flecharon el corazón verdad?  
  
-callateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O////O  
  
-jijijijiji – ríe yoh con su típica risita  
  
-yo también iré a dormir- dice pilika bostezando  
  
- yo te sigo – dice len algo sonrojado  
  
- buenas noches- se despide pilika, luego se va a dormir junto con len  
  
-yo también iré a dormir- asi todos se vana descansar, mientras que en la  
habitación de horohoro y rika...  
  
-a donde vas?- pregunta el ainu que ve que rika se levanta.  
  
-eso no te incumbe!, para que quieres saber eh?  
  
-solo es curiosidad- dice mirando para otro lado con un poco de color en  
sus mejillas  
  
-iré a ver las estrellas  
  
-puedo ir con tigo?  
  
-como quieras- ambos suben al techo de la pensión  
  
-oye rika  
  
-que quieres ahora?- pregunta molesta rika  
  
-solo quería saber si...  
  
- si soy un shaman?  
  
-Cómo sabias que iba a preguntar eso?- pregunta horohoro sorprendido  
  
-puedo leer la mente ¬¬  
  
- y quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi mente  
  
- no necesito el permiso de nadie para hacerlo  
  
-pues mas te vale no volver a hacerlo otra vez- dice algo molesto  
  
-esta bien. Lo are  
  
-que no!  
  
-que si! Nadie me va a decir que puedo hacer y que no!  
  
-pues nadie tiene derecho de saber las cosas que están pensando los demás  
!!  
de repente se siente una fuerte presencia cerca de ellos  
  
-que es eso?  
  
-jajaja- risa de hao  
  
-hao! Que quieres?- pegunta molesto horohoro- para que has vuelto?  
  
-solo quiero el poder de tu amiguita  
  
-eh?- dice rika ante la confusión- ese es hao!!  
  
-vete de aquí- grita horohoro poniéndose en frente de ella para  
protegerla  
  
-sabes que no podrás hacer nada contra mi- le dice a horohoro  
  
-pero tal vez yo si! Vete ahora si sabes de lo que estoy echa  
  
-esta bien, pero volveré otro día para quedarme con tus poderes jaja – y  
desaparece de repente  
  
-por que quiere tus poderes  
  
-para hacerse mas fuerte, yo domino la oscuridad, si el se posesiona de  
este poder estamos perdidos  
  
-entonces por que viniste acá?  
  
-es que tamao me dijo que había predecido algo bueno para mi, me dijo que  
sucedería algo que cambiaria mi vida, asi que decidí venir a averiguarlo  
  
- entiendo, bien creo que debemos irnos a dormir no crees?  
  
-por primera vez desde que llegue estoy de acuerdo con tigo ¬¬- rika se  
para, pero se detiene al ver que horohoro no la sigue- que te pasa? Por  
que miras asi?...  
  
pensamientos de horohoro  
por que? Por que? Por que me tuvo que preguntar- decía sonrojándose un  
poco- no quiero que sepa que me parece una linda chica, por que me pasa  
esto a mi???? Encima tenia que estar con ese pijama tan ajustado y lo  
peor de todo se ve tan hermosa con el cabello suelto.  
  
-me estas escuchando?  
  
-eh?  
  
-hola?? Horohoro? Vuelve a la tierra  
  
-que? que pasa?  
  
-olvídalo, vamos  
  
-esta bien-ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían, rika se  
durmió  
rápidamente, pero horohoro no podía dormir, se quedo pensando en ella, en  
esa figura entornada por los rayos de la luna, se sacudió la cabeza para  
dejar de pensar en ella, después de todo la había conocido ese mismo día,  
asi que hizo el esfuerzo y se durmió.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola como están!!!, espero que les aya gustado mi historia, soy nueva  
para esto . POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porfa aah y  
me olvidaba díganme sus opiniones de cómo quieren seguir esta historia  
asi me ayudan un poco ^_^u Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo dos: sentimientos  
  
A la mañana siguiente, lyserg ya se había ido, chocolove se despertó de  
buen humor y empezó con sus chistes, por suerte len y horohoro seguían  
durmiendo, aunque se despertaron por las rizas de pilika al oír los  
chistes del shaman.  
  
-quieren dejar de hacer tanto ruido- se quejaba len mientras bajaba las  
escaleras con sus típicos pantalones negros y claro que sin nada arriba,  
cuando estaba dispuesto a decir algo por haberlo despertado se dio cuenta  
de que la que hacia tanto escándalo era pilika.  
  
-lo siento len, no quise despertarte- dice mirando hacia abajo  
  
-eh? N-no hay problema, después de todo tendría que haberme levantado  
temprano para entrenar.  
  
-^_^ eres muy simpático  
  
-o///o g-gracias...- después de un rato, sus miradas se encontraron,  
pilika estaba perdida en esos ojos dorados, se sentía diferente cada ves  
que lo miraba a los ojos, mientras len no sabia que hacer, ella lo  
cautivaba, sabia que algún día de estos no iba a poder controlarse y se  
dejaría llevar por la emoción del momento, pero luego esa escena fue  
interrumpida por bazon...  
  
-señoriíto!! Lo estuve buscando por todos lados.  
  
-bien. Vamos a entrenas bazon  
  
-len?- lo llama pilika  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-puedo ir con tigo?  
  
-para que?  
  
-es que estoy sola, sin contar a chocolove que lo dejaste inconsciente  
por el golpe de recién ^^u (creo que olvide mencionarlo)  
  
-esta bien ven, pero tendrás que guardar distancia  
  
-graciasss ^_^  
  
-o///o d-de nada  
  
asi len se fue a entrenar seguido por pilika, mientras que después de una  
media hora se despierta rika, luego de bajar encuentra una nota en la  
mesa del comedor:  
  
rika:  
  
necesito que hagas el desayuno y el almuerzo, estaré fuera por unas horas  
y no volveré hasta la tarde, quiero que te hagas cargo del itinerario de  
horohoro y de len:  
  
Horohoro: ayudarte a hacer la comida que valla a comprar algunos alimentos con tigo lavar los platos limpiar los baños termales  
  
Len: limpiar las habitaciones limpiar los pasillos  
  
solo eso, espero que todos cumplan con sus deberes por que les puede ir  
mal  
anna  
  
-genial, lo único que me faltaba, ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de la  
casa.- un poco después , fue a su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara-  
jeje- se acerco a horohoro que aun dormía y le echo un vaso de agua-  
levántate, tienes que ayudar con la casa antes de que venga anna.  
  
-si, si, pero que derecho tienes de despertarme de esa manera eh?  
  
-ya cállate.  
  
-y mi hermana?  
  
-esta afuera, con len  
-aah... que!... con len!!!!!!, ese maldito me las pagara. PILIKAAAAA!!!!!  
Mientras tanto afuera...  
  
-creo que ese fue tu hermano, ve a ver que le sucede, no sea cosa que  
después me eche la culpa a mi  
  
-esta bien- se va adentro y se encuentra con su hermano furioso  
  
-que necesitas hermano?  
  
-que hacías con ese chino???  
  
-eh?, nada, solo lo vai entrenar, como no tenia otra cosa que hacer...  
  
-mas te vale, toma, dale esto, es lo que le encargo anna para hacer  
  
-aaaaaaah... y puedo ayudarlo?- pregunta la ainu  
  
-como quieras- dice entregándole el papel con las actividades de len  
  
-esta bien- diciendo esto se va afuera donde estaba entrenando el chino y  
le entrega la nota, y enseguida ambos se poner a hacer lo que les pidió  
la itako.  
  
-horohoro, deja de mirar asi a len y a pilika, quieres y va a ayudarme  
con esto- dice la joven asakura mientras servia el desayuno para ellos  
dos.  
  
-esa bien.  
  
-por que no los dejas en paz?  
  
-no quiero que ese chino me robe a mi hermana  
  
-eh? Parases que la tratas como un objeto , acaso no sabes que ella  
también tiene sentimientos, déjala estar con len si eso quiere  
  
-y desde cuando te volviste tan comprensiva eh?  
  
-porque si a mi también me prohibieran esta con la persona que quiero me  
pondrá mal, y mas si mi hermano estuviera aquí, es mas pesado que tu con  
ese tema.  
  
-tienes hermano?  
  
-si, se llama takashi  
  
-entiendo, pero no sabia que había alguien que te gustara- dice algo  
cabizbajo mirando hacia el suelo  
  
-eh? Si hay alguien, pero mi hermano aun no lo sabe, ni siquiera lo  
conoce.  
  
-ya veo y... puedo saber quien es?  
  
-eeh!, l-lo siento no puedo decírtelo -///- -dice algo sonrojada  
  
- y por que no?  
  
- es que ....aun no estoy muy segura de lo que siento, eso es todo  
  
-ya veo  
  
-y a ti?  
  
-eh?  
  
-no te gusta nadie?  
  
-ek! B-bueno yo... la verdad es que n-no estoy seguro aun -///-  
  
-entiendo, me ayudas a recoger las cosas?  
  
-eh? ... si claro.- ambos recogieron las cosas del desayuno, mientras en  
otro  
lugar, pilika ayudaba a len con las habitaciones  
  
-yo ya termine con mi parte del trabajo, quieres que te ayude a terminar?  
  
-no yo puedo solo- dijo es chino tratando de tender correctamente la  
cama, lo cual hace que pilika se ríe un poco por lo desprolija que esta -  
de que te ríes?- pregunto el joven tao  
  
-de nada, olvídalo, de veras no quieres que te ayude?  
  
-esta bien, si lo admito necesito ayuda  
  
-déjame mostrarte- dice la pequeña ainu, mientras toma la mano del chino  
para guiarlo y asi enseñarle.  
  
-o///o q-que haces?- pregunta len algo desconcertado  
  
-por que lo dices? Te estoy ayudando o no?- luego de un rato pilika toma  
conciencia de que estaba tomando la mano de len y se separa rápidamente-  
l-lo siento, no quise  
  
- descuida, ya no importa- dice len mirando hacia le ventana, - vamos a  
limpiar los pasillos, vienes?  
  
-si, sabes, eres muy amable aunque no quieras admitirlo, ^_^  
  
-claro que no!!!- dice algo molesto el joven shaman pero a las ves  
sonrojado  
  
- vamos, quiero terminar rápido- dice la ainu con una sonrisa en su  
rostro que provoca que len se sonroje aun mas, y luego van a fuera a  
limpiar los pasillos, mientras que chocolove se recomponía del golpe que  
len le dio, yoh entrenaba afuera, vigilado por los espíritus de la casa,  
mientras que en la cocina  
  
-bien, eso es todo, ahora tendremos que ir de compras, vienes con migo?-  
pregunta rika con una gran sonrisa, provocando que unos colores rojizos  
invadieran las mejillas de horohoro  
  
-eh!, si después de todo tendré que hacerlo si anna me lo pide, si no  
quien sabe de lo que pueda ser capas T-T  
  
-bien vamos! ^_^- ambos salen de la pensión y se dirigen a hacer las  
compras... luego de eso ...  
  
-bien , ya tenemos todo, regresemos... que te pasa? – pregunta rika al  
ver que horohoro observaba a unos chico que la miraban a ella- no me  
digas... que estas celoso de cómo me miran jaja  
  
-que! O///O c-claro que no!, como alguien podría fijarse en una chiquilla  
como tu!  
  
-fácil, solo unos tontos como ellos- dice sin prestarle mucha atención a  
las palabras de horohoro – después de todo nadie me quiere- dice con una  
sonrisa melancólica.  
  
-no digas eso, claro que te quiero!  
  
-eh?!- pregunta algo sorprendida  
  
-eh... digo que todos te queremos, después de todo eres nuestra amiga no?  
  
-si eso creo- dice rika un poco mas aliviada.  
  
-ven, sígueme- dice el ainu  
  
-que pero a donde?  
  
-tu solo ven- rika sigue a horohoro hasta un claro con un hermoso lago.  
  
-es hermoso- exclama rika al verlo.  
  
-y eso que aun no lo has visto de noche ^_^  
  
-me gustaría venir algún día a verlo- dice rika entusiasmada  
  
-vaya vaya  
  
-¿?- horohoro y rika se dieron media vuelta al sentir una fuerte  
presencia- hao!  
  
-que haces aquí!- pregunta rika algo asustada  
  
-nada, solo venia a decirte que muy pronto tus poderes serán míos- dice  
acercándose a ella cada ves mas  
  
- oye aléjate de rika!!- grita el ainu enfurecido poniéndose frente a  
rika nuevamente.  
  
-valla valla, que tenemos aquí, otro insecto diminuto eh? Aunque debo  
admitir que tienes buen gusto para elegir a las mujeres, y mira además  
que lugar tan romántico, y ni hablar si vienen ambos de noche  
  
-quee O///O retira lo dicho hao asakura!!!!- gritan ambos al mismo tiempo  
  
- rika no es nada mío, espero que te quede bien claro!!!, además hace  
apenas cuatro días que la conozco  
  
-a mi no me engañan, además dicen que los que se pelean se aman  
  
-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros  
  
-ya se darán cuenta de eso, volveré por ti rika jajaja- diciendo esto hao  
desaparece tal como lo hico la ultima ves  
  
-creo que es mejor que volvamos- dice horohoro algo preocupado  
  
-si, opino lo mismo, es hora de hacer el almuerzo, los chicos deben tener  
  
hambre- el resto de la caminata fue en silencio llegaron a la pensión y  
se dispusieron a cocinar  
  
-ah con que al fin llegan pues hombre  
  
-que quieres chocolatín?  
  
-quieren que les cuente uno de mis mejores chiste  
  
-NO!- gritaron horohoro y rika al mismo tiempo, pero luego se escucha un  
pequeño si que provenía del patio- maldito yoh- maldecía horohoro para si  
mismo  
  
-saben cual es el chiste mas malo?  
  
-no ni me interesa- contesta rika  
  
-el que le pega a los chistecitos jajaja  
  
-jijiji- se escuchaba la risa de yoh desde el patio, mientras que rika y  
horohoro le pegaban un zape a chocolove dejándolo semi muerto nuevamente.  
  
-no estoy para bromas hoy- dice rika y se va a la cocina, mientras que  
horohoro se dispone a seguirla para ayudarla, ya en la cocina rika y el  
ainu se pusieron de acuerdo para preparar el almuerzo  
  
-pásame eso quieres- dice de mala gana rika  
  
- oye, no me trates asi!- respondió enfurecido el ainu  
  
- tonto, no tengo todo el día sabes, pásame esa olla  
-esta bien, toma- dice de mala gana el peliazulado- el resto de la semana  
fue normal, calo que sin olvidar el entrenamiento de yoh y horohoro  
hechos por anna y pilika, y las peleas que tenían normalmente rika,  
horohoro y len, chocolove tuvo que volver a su país. Al día siguiente...  
  
-rika quieres despertar al los chicos?- dice anna  
  
- claro, no hay problema,- dice rika con una sonrisa en el rostro, se  
dirige a la habitación de yoh, ya que esa noche len y horohoro también  
durmieron en su habitación, debido a la inesperada visita de jun  
  
- oigan levántense quieren!!!- grita la joven asakura sin mucha  
paciencia, a lo que los jóvenes le respondieron dándose media vuelta para  
seguir durmiendo  
  
- ustedes lo quisieron- rika sale de la habitación por un momento y luego  
regresa con una manguera en sus manos- levantenseeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!- grito  
mojándolos a los tres con agua helada  
  
-aaaaah!!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
-que crees que estas haciendo estúpida!!!!!!!- gritaron len y horohoro a  
la misma vez  
  
-solo los despierto, que no es obvio?- dice rika con cara de inocente  
pero con una  
picara sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-te voy a matar- exclama el ainu al borde de un ataque de nervios,  
levantándose  
de su futon y corriendo hacía donde estaba rika para darle un merecido  
golpe- toma esto- grita con su tabla en la mano para pegarle, pero al  
instante rika la detuvo como si nada  
  
-y que se supone que fue eso?- dice con una mirada superior  
-maldita seas rika, me las vas a pagar- dice horohoro enfurecido  
  
-si, si, como quieras, pero después del entrenamiento  
  
-QUEEE!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo T-T- se escucho el grito de yoh y  
horohoro por toda la casa. Un poco después, los cuatro se encontraban  
abajo entrenando, horohoro con yoh, y rika con len, horohoro y len  
terminaron su batalla de practica, mientras que se dedicaron a observar  
el entrenamiento de rika y len, era una especie de artes marciales  
mezclado con el shamanismo, horohoro se quedo plasmado al ver los  
movimientos de la chica de los ojos de fuego, sus movimientos eran suaves  
pero efectivos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco a lo que yoh lo noto y  
emitió una de sus típicas risitas. Luego len y rika terminaron, ambos  
estaba exhaustos aunque no lo admitían, horohoro no despegaba la mirada  
embobada de rika por lo cual esta se dio cuenta  
  
-que te pasa?- le pregunto un poco extrañada por la mirada que le  
dedicaba el ainu  
  
-que?- dijo horohoro totalmente fuera de la realidad  
  
-que si te sucede algo???- vuelve a preguntar rika  
  
-n- no nada....- dice el peliazul sin despegar la mirada de ella  
  
-"mejor leeré sus pensamientos"- se dice para si misma rika intentando  
leer la mente del ainu, pero fue en vano, algo le impedía hacerlo. Por  
que no puedo leer tu mente!!!!- dijo en vos alta olvidando de que a  
horohoro le molestaba que hiciera eso  
  
-oye!!! Quien te dio permiso de hacer eso- dijo el ainu volviendo a la  
realidad  
  
-olvídalo- suspira rika- no se por que motivo no puedo leer tus  
pensamientos  
  
-pues mejor asi- dice con un gesto decidido  
  
-mejor me voy a comer, tengo hambre y de seguro tu hermana ya termino de  
preparar la comida  
  
-comida!!!!!!!!! – grita feliz horohoro mientras sale corriendo al  
comedor el cual es seguido por yoh, mientras que rika y len los miraban  
con los ojos bien abiertos- sabes, hay veces que horohoro me sorprende-  
dice rika  
  
-opino igual- responde le chino de ojos dorados- oye, dijiste que la  
hermana de horohoro estaba preparando la comida???  
  
-si eso dije por?- dice rika  
  
-no por nada, solo quería saber- dice algo ruborizado el chino  
  
-mmmmmmmm.... me parece que a ti te pasa algo- dice con una sonrisa  
burlona  
  
-que?- pregunta Len desconcertado  
  
-vamos, de nada te sirve fingir, se perfectamente que te gusta pilika  
  
-que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O///O, claro que no!!!!!!!!!!, como me podría gustar  
una chiquilla como esa!!!!- grita con sus mejillas teñidas e un rojo  
escarlata, por lo cual rika se ríe haciendo que len se ponga mas rojo aun  
  
-len, rika- ya esta listo el almuerzo- grita pilika desde el comedor  
  
-ya vamos- grita rika entusiasmada pegándole codazos a su amigo  
  
-ya déjame – protesta len  
  
- vamos romeo, se que puedes...  
  
-por que no me dejas tranquilo, por que o te fijas mas en ti y en  
horohoro eh?- definitivamente dio en el blanco  
  
-que!!! O///O quieres callarte picudo!!!!!- ambos siguieron peleando  
hasta legar al comedor, en el almuerzo se escuchaban peleas de horohoro  
y rika (len se había ido a bañar antes de comer)  
  
-ese pedazo de sushi es miooooo  
  
-no claro que no, yo lo agarre primero!!!!- mientras discutían llego len  
al comedor y vio semejante discucion por una estupidez  
  
-no pueden discutir sin que yo esté involucrado en la discusión- y asi  
siguió el almuerzo, aunque la pelea termino con una mirada acecina de  
anna, y el beneficiado fue yoh por comerse le ultimo pedazo de sushi.  
Luego anna termino poniendo un castigo a los tres.... 3 horas después del  
almuerzo:  
  
-maldición, esto me pasa por pelear con tontos como ustedes- se queja  
rika  
  
-no me llames asi!- reprocha horohoro algo disgustado, mientras que len  
solo hacia lo suyo, no quería meterse en otro lio.  
  
-podrían callarse- dice el chino con toda la tranquilidad del mundo  
  
-tu no me das ordenes- mientras horohoro y rika seguían peleando len  
termina y se va a dar un paseo, mientras que anna volvió del  
entrenamiemto de yoh y los vio peleando de nuevo.  
  
-USTEDES DOS O SE DEJAN DE PELEAR O LES VA A IR MUY MAL!!!- grita la  
itako enfurecida, ambos se callan y vuelven a sus trabajos rápidamente,  
mientras anna les echa miradas acecinas mientras se va  
  
-eso estuve cerca- dice horohoro con millones de gotitas en su cabeza  
  
-si- dice rika casi en un suspiro  
  
-bueno ahora iré a limpiar el baño- dice horohoro para desaparecer de la  
cocina mientras que rika sale corriendo detrás de el para ofrecerle su  
ayuda  
  
-espera!- dice rika asiendo que horohoro volteara a verla  
  
-que quieres, no tengo ganas de seguir peleando con tigo- dice con de mal  
humor  
  
-solo quiero ayudarte, pero si no quieres, esta bien- dice rika con una  
picara sonrisa  
  
-no!!!!!!!!!!- dice horohoro cambiando rápidamente de decisión  
  
-jaja, savias que ibas a decir eso- dice rika con una cara triunfal-  
ambos fueron a limpiar el baño  
  
-pásame el trapo quieres- dice horohoro con poca gana  
  
-aquí tienes- dice rika entregándole el trapo en la mano y mojando el  
suelo con una manguera- el piso ya esta majado, solo hay que terminar de  
lavarlo- dice rika  
  
-si, si tu solo habla que yo ago el resto- dice el ainu  
  
-olvídalo, déjame ayudarte- diciendo esto se pone a refregar el borde de  
los baños termales (osea en el borde de esas cosas con agua caliente, no  
se como se llaman)  
  
- uf- ya termine- dice horohoro con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.  
  
-espérame yo ya casi termino- dice rika, pero en un intento de apurarse  
se resbala con el piso aun mojado y cae hacia las aguas termales,  
  
-@_@...... –  
  
-déjame ayudarte- dice horohoro extendiendo su mano  
  
-gracias- dice tomando su mano y saliendo del agua pero volvio a  
resbalarse, esta vez tomando la remera del ainu haciendo que esta caiga  
tambien y sobre ella  
  
-l- lo siento 0///0- dice rika totalmente sonrojada  
  
- d-descuida, n-no importa- dice horohoro perdiéndose en la inmensidad de  
sus ojos rojos, mientras que rika quedaba totalmente dominada por la  
mirada del ianu, mientras que el rostro de horohoro comenzaba a  
hacercarse a sus labios- poruqe?, poruqe hago esto?- se decia para si  
mismo horohoro, pero no podia evitar la atracción que la joven ejercia  
sobre el, y mas aun ahora que ella estaba totalmente mojada, sus ojos  
brillaban aun mas y eso lo tenia totalmente hipnotizado, se acerco mas a  
ella- no puedo, no devo- seguia pensando mientras sentia la respiración  
agitada de la joven asakura- no puedo hacrelo, ella de seguro no quiere,  
pero no puedo evitarlo, deseo esos labio, quiero que sean mios- decia  
horohoro esta vez a escasos milímetros de su objetivo  
  
-lo siento!!!!!!!!- se escucha la vos de rika, mientras se separaba  
rapidamente de el.  
  
-descuida, fue m-mi culpa- dice horohoro mirando hacia otro lado para  
evitar esa mirada que lo dejaba inmune ante cualquier cosa- mejor ve a  
cambierte de ropa, puedes resfriarte.  
  
- s-si- diciendo esto rika se retira ejando a un horohoro totalmente  
desconcertado, este decide aclarar sus ideas asi que al terminar de  
limpiar decide que al terminar de comer ira a ver las estrellas, luego se  
fue a su habitación.  
  
Rika estaba preparando la cena junto con pilika, mientras que charlaban  
animadamente...  
-que paso?- pregunta pilika l ver la expresión sonrojada de rika  
  
-eh?!- dice totalmente fuera de la realidad  
  
- que si te paso algo?, mientras estabas en el baño limpiando con mi  
hermano- dice la ainu con una sonrisa picara en el rostro  
  
-eeeeeeeeeh!!!... no... p-por que preguntas?- dice volviéndose a sonrojar  
  
-pues, porque ademas de haver estado solos, ambos salieron del baño con  
una cara...mmm... como decirte... media "rara"- dice pilika asiendose  
iluciones  
  
- pues no paso nada -///- -dice rika asiendose la indiferente  
  
-bamos, se que te gusta- le contesta la joven ainu  
  
-que!!! Claro que no!!  
  
-los que niegan admiten las cosas- dice pilika si estar segura de la  
coherencia de la frase- olvidalo, el asunto es que se que si  
  
-eh? Que no!! Y punto, no se habla mas  
  
-¬¬ eres una testaruda  
  
- tu deja de hablar que se bien que te gusta ese chino tonto  
  
-que!!, primero, no es ningun tonto, y segundo, no me gusta- ambas chicas  
siguieron discutiendo de lo mismo hasta la hora de la cena...  
  
-Continuara................. ***************************************** y? Que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, perdon por aver repetido el capitulo uno soy nueva en esto, asi que no sabia gracias por sus review, manden mas ah, y si quieren algo de yohx anna, me van a tener que ayudar, no soy buena con esa pareja chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo tres: confusiones  
  
- oigan que pasa con ustedes- pregunta el tao comiendo un pedazo de carne  
  
- por que lo preguntas- dice horohoro  
  
-por que no se hablan desde que terminaron de limpiar el baño- horohoro y rika se sonrojaron  
  
-y a ti que te importa- dice rika con el tono mas natural posible  
  
-pues solo preguntaba, me voy, quiero dar una vuelta- el joven de ojos dorados se fue con una cara algo frustrada  
  
-que le pasa- dice horohoro mirando algo extrañado el lugar en donde se sentaba su amigo  
  
-no lo se, estaba algo extraño- dice rika también preocupada por su amigo  
  
-ya verán que todo saldrá bien- dice yoh  
  
-hay cosas que nunca tienen remedio- dice rika cabizbaja  
  
-me voy- dice pilika levantándose y dirijiendose hacia la puerta de salida  
  
-a donde vas hermanita- pregunta el ainu  
  
-solo a pasear, la noche esta muy linda así que hay que aprobecharla no?- dice la ainu con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-puedo ir con tigo pilika- dice horohoro- auch- se queja este al recibir un codazo en las costillas proveniente de rika  
  
-puedes irte pilika- dice rika con una cara como diciendo "vete ya si no quieres que tu hermano te moleste"  
  
-esta bien gracias- diciendo esto la joven ainu se va  
  
-por que hiciste eso boba!- dice horohoro con una mano en la costilla  
  
-eres un tonto, mas adelante te darás cuenta- dice parándose y levantando los platos  
  
-a que te refieres- pregunta extrañado el ainu  
  
-a nada, ahora ayúdame en esto quieres- dice la joven asakura  
  
-bueno yo me voy a dormir- dice yoh que se levanta y se retira a su habitación  
  
-terminen de limpiar todo- dice anna con una mirada fulminante dirigida hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban levantando la mesa, luego se va  
  
-genial, por que me pasa esto a mi- decía horohoro suspirando una y otra vez  
  
-deja de quejarte quieres- dice rika lavando un plato- toma, sécalos- dice entregándole el plato mojado  
  
-si, si como digas- dice el ainu secándolo con un repasador- mientras que rika seguía lavando, por un descuido de ella se le cae la esponja, esta se agacha para levantarla pero antes de agarrarla siente una mano sobre la suya, era el ainu que también se había agachado para recojerla, ambos se miraron el sentir el rozo de sus manos, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron ligeramente- l-lo siento- dice horohoro nervioso quitando su mano rápidamente  
  
-d-descuida- dice rika tomando lo que se le cayo y volviéndose a parar para seguir lavando como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
-listo- dice rika  
  
-me voy – dice horohoro dejando sola a rika en la cocina. Mientras que en el parque...  
  
-quién esta ahí- dice len al percatarse de que alguien lo seguía, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba rápidamente y sacaba su espada horaiken apuntando a la persona en el cuello, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se quedo si habla  
  
-lo siento, no quería molestarte- dice la ainu algo asustada  
  
-discúlpame, no sabia que eras tu- dice len guardando su espada- vamos  
  
-eh? A donde?- dice algo confundida pilika  
  
- tu solo ven con migo- doce el joven chino, mientras tomaba la mono de pilika para que lo siguiera, por lo cual la peliazul se sonroja, ambos seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna- pilika seguía mirando al joven de cabellos violáceos- por que me miras así- pregunta len confundido, pero luego se da cuenta rápidamente al ver que estaba tomando la mano de la joven ainu, y obviamente se sonroja notablemente mientras que volteaba para que la joven no viera si rostro enrojecido  
  
-es hermoso- dice pilika admirando el lugar a donde la llevo len- gracias por traerme aquí  
  
-no fue nada- dice len sentándose en el suelo para admirar el cielo oscuro estrellado, lo cual pilika lo imita  
  
-ver las estrellas me llena de tranquilidad, y me ayuda a relajarme- dice len con una sonrisa en su rostro, pilika lo mira, era una de las pocas veces que lo veía sonriendo, len se acuesta para contemplar mejor la noche -opino lo mismo que tu- dice pilika recostándose a su lado y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al joven, que se sonroja al encontrarse con los ojos azules de la dulce joven- nunca me imaginé que eras así- dice la peliazul mirando hacia el cielo  
  
-así como?- pregunta len  
  
- pense que eras una persona fría que solo le importaba a si mismo y no demostraba emociones, pero veo que me equivoque, eres muy amable y también simpático ^//^  
  
-e-eso no es verdad – dice volviéndose a sonrojar  
  
- claro que si, y ese sonrojo lo demuestra- dice pilika con una risita inocente al ver el rostro del joven chino, al poco tiempo pilika estornuda  
  
-tienes frío- pregunta len  
  
-solo un poco, ya se me pasara  
  
-toma- dice el joven de ojos dorados entregándole su campera- así no tendrás mas frío y evitaras enfermarte  
  
-pero tu no tendrás frío?- pregunta algo preocupada  
  
-no, yo estaré bien- dice mirándola mientras se ponía la campera  
  
-gracias- diciendo esto se acurruca e el pecho del joven probocandole otro fuerte sonrojo, pero luego la abrazo fuertemente contra si para acercarla mas y poder sentirla. Luego de unos minutos pilika se queda dormida y len decide llevarla de regreso a la pensión , al legar la lleva a su habitación y la recuesta sobre su cama, para luego darle un beso en la frente y luego acostarse en su cama ( que por si no recuerdan esta en la misma habitación de pilika)  
  
mientas que afuera en el techo, horohoro no podía dormir, tenia que acomodar sus ideas, estaba confundido, en un momento se peleaban y luego repentinamente actuaban de una manera diferente, este trataba de relajarse mientras miraba la luna, pero al verla siempre se reflejaba la figura de rika en ella, para luego sonrojarse- "por que... no la puedo sacar de mi mente,... me estoy volviendo loco!"- piensa mientras sacude su cabeza- "acaso ella me ... no, no puede ser, si nos llevamos tan mal, además... de seguro ella no piensa lo mismo que yo... lo mejor será olvidar esta sensación"- de repente escucha una voy detrás de el- te sucede algo?- horohoro se voltea rápidamente para ver a la persona que le hablaba- "no... por que ella, por que tiene que venir con migo cuando trato de olvidar todo aquello... que me hace sentir- pensaba horohoro mientras un sonrojo volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas  
  
-horohoro... me estas escuchando?- pregunta la joven de ojos rojizos como el fuego  
  
-eh? a.. no, no me pasa nada... cambiando de tema, no crees que deberías decirle a anna y a los demás que hao te persigue, es muy peligroso que estés en esto tu sola  
  
-creo que si pero...  
  
-que es lo que me están ocultando- se escucha la fría voz de anna detrás de ellos- que es lo que deberían contarme de hao? Rika le comenta tofo lo que sucedió con hao- esta bien, pero prométeme que cuando aparezca de nuevo me avisas.  
  
-esta bien  
  
-y que aremos ahora- dice yoh apareciendo de la nada  
  
-yoh ... se puede saber que diablos haces aquí?? ¬¬  
  
-yo?.. pues veras Anita lo que pasa es que estaba aburrido y no sabia que hacer y cuando de repente escuche a hoto-hoto y a rika hablando así que subí para saber sobre que hablaban pero de repente y luego escuche tu encantadora voz, así que me agarró miedo porque pense que me ibas a matar a latigazos por escuchar la conversación y me quede ahí. ^^u  
  
-¬¬**** yoh- dice anna acercándose a el tipo termineitor III  
  
- si annita ^_^  
  
- desde mañana triplicaras el entrenamiento diario- dice anna si dejar de mirar a yoh  
  
-nooooooooooo!! T-T- yoh comienza a quejarse  
  
-tienes algún problema- dice la itako  
  
-no anita, ninguno jeje, mejor me voy a dormir- diciendo esto yoh se fue, y un poco después anna también se fue.  
  
-pobre yoh o_o, no me gustaría tener a una novia como anna- exclama horohoro. Luego de decir esto voltea a ver a rika con una cara sombría- que te pasa?- pregunta preocupado el ainu  
  
-vaya, nunca me imaginé que te preocuparas por mi- dice rika riendo para si misma  
  
-que o///o, y-yo nunca aria eso- dice el joven de ojos celestes algo ruborizado  
  
-pues a mi me da igual, no me interesa- dice rika mientras se recuesta en el techo para ver las estrellas, horohoro la imita, ambos tienen la mirada perdida en el cielo, mientras que en la mente de horohoro rogaba que pasara algo entre el y rika en ese momento  
  
-me voy a dar un baño- dice rika mientras se levanta  
  
-espera!  
  
-que quieres- dice rika , horohoro al ver en la situación que se encontraba se puso mas nervioso aun- yo... veras...olvídalo, vete.  
  
-esta bien- dice rika algo extrañada y se dirige hacia los baños termales, horohoro la ve desaparecer mientras trataba de aclarar su mente, quería saber que era eso que sentía, y por que ella se lo hacia sentir, miro a la luna, pero luego vio que se prendió la luz del baño de mujeres- "debe ser rika"- penso, y se asomo por el techo, al ver que se desnudaba, se puso rojo como un tomate y miro hacia otro lado, mientras que rika se metía en las aguas, se escuchaba una canción de la casa vecina, por lo cual rika se pone a cantar  
  
"existe algo, algo muy nuevo. No sabia que era lo que sentía" "mi corazón lo había por dentro" "pero yo no lo estaba escuchando"  
  
"es todo lo que anhelo" "es todo lo que quiero" "es mas de lo que imaginé" "es mi corazón, ya siento el calor, ya nadie me lo quitara" "nunca imaginé que podría sentir, este deseo tan grande, que ah surgido en mi"  
  
"un gran motivo me hace seguir, hasta lo que haya logrado" "todo esta por cambiar" "me siento nueva, es tiempo de hablar"  
  
"cada día seguiré junto a ti" "es así como tendrá que ser" "ahora siempre estaremos juntos" "para poder decir lo que siempre sentí"  
  
horohoro se quedo plasmado al escuchar cantando a rika  
  
-ojalá pudiera decírtelo- dice rika en voz alta en un suspiro  
  
-decir que cosa?- pregunta el ainu curioso  
  
-horohoro!!!!!!!! O///O –grita la joven exaltada, provocando que horohoro se caiga desde el techo hacia las aguas termales  
  
- q-que haces aquí- dice algo nerviosa, mientras que horohoro se recomponía de la caída  
  
-te escuche cantando , y me asome para escucharte mejor- dise sin problema alguno el ainu, rika suspira  
  
-ye pasa algo?- pregunta el ainu preocupado  
  
-ja!, ves lo que te digo, te preocupaste de nuevo por mi- dice rika tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
-pues... eso es lo que hacen los amigos...no? -dice horohoro con la cara sonrojada  
  
-pues... gracias- dice rika riendo nerviosamente- mejor ve a cambiarte te ara mal estar con la ropa mojada, tu me lo dijiste  
  
-no, aprovechare ya que estoy mojado a tomar un baño , si no te molesta claro esta- dice el ainu mirándola  
  
-no, esta bien- horohoro sale del agua para darle una toalla para que rika se cubra, después empieza a desabrocharse la campera que usa siempre, obviamente dándole la espalda a rika, que lo mira sin parpadear con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando horohoro se termino de sacar la campera dejo al descubierto su espalda, la cual rika miraba maravillada por lo bien formados que estaban sus músculos, luego horohoro comenzó a desatar el cordón de su short, por lo cual rika termino por sonrojarse aun mas y se dio vuelta rápidamente, clavando su mirada en el agua. Horohoro se percato de que anteriormente la joven lo miraba por lo cual volteo a verla – te sucede algo? – pregunta el joven peliazul  
  
-no, nada- horohoro se encoge de hombros ante esa respuesta y termina de desvestirse para colocarse la toalla alrededor de su cintura (como la usan en la serie de tv), se acerca a rika y se mete al agua  
  
-oye, si te molesto me voy- dice horohoro mirando a rika que aun tiene la mirada clavada en el agua  
  
-no esta bien- dice rika  
  
- ... por cierto... cantas muy bien -///- - dice horohoro algo apenado  
  
-deberas piensas eso, gracias, aunque me molesto que me ayas estado observando- dice algo enfadada la joven asakura  
  
-jeje ^^u perdón- dice el joven de ojos celestes. Paso un tiempo, rika no sabia que hacer, lo veía ahí, tan tranquilo que le pareció una tentación molestarlo, se acerco lentamente a el y lo unido bajo el agua, luego de unos instantes lo soltó ,por lo cual horohoro salió rápidamente de esta respirando bocanadas de aire  
  
-acaso esta loca, quieres matarme Ò__Ó- dice horohoro algo enojado, pero lo unico que recibe de respuestas son las risas de rika  
  
-jaja... tendiras que verte jaja estas todo despeinado- dice riéndose aun mas al ver que el ainu tenia su banda medio puesta y sus cabellos desaliñados  
  
-esta bien ganaste- Dice el ainu quitándose la banda, dejando caer su flequillo en su rostro ( no hagas eso horohoro , o aras que me desmaye)- contenta, mira lo que me hiciste hacer, odio tener el cabello suelto ¬¬ - dice algo perturbado  
  
-pues e-en mi opinión ...te queda... m-muy bien- dice algo sonrojada sin dejar de mirarlo, horohoro se percata de la mirada que rika le dirige y voltea la cabeza hacia otro lado rápidamente- "no me mires así por favor"- piensa este totalmente nervioso, después de un momento se le ocurre vengarse por la broma que rika le hizo hace unos instantes, por lo cual tomo rápidamente su toalla y la jalo, peor para su desgracia, rika estaba aferrada a ella, y lo unico que provoco fue que ella se hacercara bruscamente a el dejándola casi pegada a su cuerpo. Horohoro trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta, hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos se había movido de ahí y tampoco querían, rika subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos celestes del ainu, un calor la invadió por todo el cuerpo, mientras que horohoro sentía un fuete calor en sus mejillas, la hacercaba cada ves hacia si  
  
-RIKA!!!- se escuchaba el grito de pilika desde afuera, que hace que los dos jovenes se separen rapidamente, pilika entra, ya que no le habian respondido  
  
-vaya...-dice la verlos a los dos juntos completamente rojos – jeje... perdon si interrimpo algo  
  
-que!! O///O  
  
-rika me acompañas a comprar unas cosas?- pregunta la ainu con tono suplicante  
  
-esta bien, espera a que me cambie- dice rika retirandose de los baños termales  
  
-que le hiciste?- pregunta picaramente la ainu a su hermano  
  
-yo!... n-nada!!- contesta añgo alterado  
  
-si como no, bueno me voy.-dice pilika y tambien se retira, por lo cual horohoro hace lo mismo y se va a su habitacion  
  
con pilika.......  
  
-te falta mucho?- pregunta impacientemente la ainu  
  
-ya termine- dice rika saliendo de su habitacion, al salir se encurntra con horohoro que estaba por entrar, ella lo mucho que hace es mirara hacia otra direccion y se va con pilika, mientras que dejo a horohoro pensando- "estara enojada con migo?"- piensa mientras se cambiaba. Mientras que rika y pilika ya estaban afuera caminando hacia un centro comercial...  
  
-rika? necesito preguntarte algo- dice algo apenada  
  
-si que pasa  
  
-alguna vez... has estado enamorada?-òregunta pilika algo ruborizada  
  
-? –rika sesorprende por la pregunta de su amiga- por quie preguntas eso?  
  
-es que hay alguien... pero no estoy segura...- dice pilika algo dudosa  
  
-y que quires saber especificamente?- pregunta la joven castaña  
  
-como se si el me gusta?- pregunta la ainu  
  
-te refieres a len no es asi?  
  
-que!! Claro que no- dice sumamente sonrojada  
  
-bamos, ya lo se, no hace falta que lo ocultes- dice rika con una mirada de malicia  
  
-...-pilika no sabia que decir  
  
-esta bien, lo unico que te dire es que len es algo dificil, pero te ayudare-dice rika- "aunque no creo que devas hacer mucho"-piensa picaramente  
  
-crees que se fijara en mi?- pregunta la joven de ojos azules  
  
-acaso, no tre diste cuenta? El esta loco por ti  
  
-eh?- pilika no podia creer lo que rika le decia- estas segura?  
  
-claro que si,... bueno esta bien, no estoy tan segura, pero, vale la pena descubrirlo no?, ya te dije que ete ayudare, pero tu tambien tendras que hacer algo.  
  
-gracias rika, yo tambien te ayudare- dice decidida  
  
-ayudarme?... con que?- preunta algo confundida  
  
-con mi hermano  
  
-que!!!!!! O///O, e-el no me gusta y punto- dice completamente nerviosa  
  
-esta bien como tu digas, bamos, acompañame a comprar algunas cosas- dice pilika entre risas  
  
-bien, vamos- dice la joven asakura algo enojada  
  
mientras en la pension asakura horohoro y len estuvieron peleando casi todo el dia  
  
-no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana- gritaba el ainu  
  
-y que si lo hago?- se defendia el chino de ojos dorados  
  
-pues te va a ir muy mal- contesta el peli azul completamente fuera de si, pero pronto intervino anna en esta discusión y ambos terminaron con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Hola como están? Como podrán haber visto, hay algunos problemas técnicos con los capítulos jeje ^^u, espero que les guste este, aunque no escribí mucho, manden ses reviews!!!!!! y si quieren darme algunas ideas de cómo seguir esta historia mándenme un mail a mi correo dark_rika@hotmail.com chau!!! 


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: cosas que pasan  
  
Al poco tiempo, llegan rika y pilika, y al ver el clima de tensión que se sentía trataron de escapar, pero no fue posible, la furia de anna era demasiada como para desquitarse con un solo golpe, todo parecía n infierno lleno de llamas que irradiaba la itako, se estaba hacercando lentamente hacia los chicos hasta que de repente se abre la puerta de entrada  
  
-hola chicos jiji, que pasa??- era yoh con su típica risita, anna al verlo solo volteo y se encerró en su habitación propinando un fuerte portazo a la puerta (pobresita que le hizo?) cuando todos comprobaron que anna había entrado a la habitación horohoro y rika salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba yoh  
  
-gracias yoh T-T- decía horohoro con ojos de perro mojado tomando su mano  
  
-eres el mejor primo sobre la faz de la tierra- agradecía rika bastante aliviada  
  
-jijiji- río yoh con millones de gotitas en su cabeza  
  
-oye yoh,... no tendrías que estar entrenando?- pregunta len algo interesado- si anna se entera que no lo has terminado te matara  
  
-jiji, ya lo se, es solo que esta lloviendo, así que tendré que terminarlo mañana, además anita seria incapaz de hacerme algo así, especialmente porque soy su prometido- dice con una gran sonrisa  
  
-mmm... no lo se- dice rika mirando a yoh- a que mas da, iré a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado... cierta persona que conozco se comió casi todo lo que compramos el otro día ¬¬ - dice mirando a horohoro  
  
-esta bien, si eso piensas te acompañare debemos aprovechar ahora que la lluvia se clamo, así que apurémonos  
  
-está bien- dice rika, y ambos salen corriendo de la pensión, aunque rika olvido su campera y horohoro el paraguas, aunque no le dieron importancia y siguieron caminando ( ^^U) . Mientras...  
  
-estoy aburrida- suspira pilika mientras cambia el canal del televisor- todas las películas que están pasando ya las vi, esto es injusto! –se queja  
  
-quieres que alquilemos una?- pregunta el tao sin mirarla a los ojos  
  
-m?.. me gustaría, pero no tengo dinero- replica la joven de ojos azules  
  
- yo la pago, vamos- dice len, mientras pilika lo sigue por detrás, un poco después llegan , con la película, a la pensión, algo empapados por la lluvia, ambos se cambian y luego bajan para ver la película que alquilaron. Mientras que en otro lugar...  
  
-por que diablos no trajiste el paraguas- se quejaba rika  
  
-por que no pense que iba a llover de nuevo, además tu tampoco te diste cuenta de traerlo - replico algo enfadado, de repente un fuerte viento frío se levanto haciendo tiritar a rika  
  
-toma- dice horohoro sacándose su abrigo y entregándoselo a rika  
  
-??... pero no tendrás frío?- dice rika mirando al ainu antes de colocarse la campera de este  
  
-no, póntelo o te resfriarás- le ordena el peliazul a la joven asakura volteando su cabeza para que rika no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo  
  
-esta bien- la joven de ojos rojos se coloca el abrigo del ainu, un poco después el viento se hace mas fuerte todavía y la lluvia se intensifica  
  
-vamos- dice horohoro  
  
-que!, pero si el clima empeoro- protesta rika  
  
-no importa, si llegamos tarde anna nos matara- le responde el joven  
  
-esta bien- diciendo esto ambos salieron corriendo bajo la lluvia, después de unos 20 minutos bajo la lluvia llegaron a la pensión, ambos estaban empapados, rika no tuvo mucho problema por eso, ya que tenia la campera del ainu, pero horohoro estaba temblando del frío, y apenas entraron estornudo  
  
-te sientes bien?- pregunta rika ocultando su preocupación  
  
-si, no es nada- dice el peliazul mientras se retira a su habitación, mientras rika ordena todas las compras en la cocina, lego se dirige a la sala para encontrarse con len y pilika mirando una película  
  
-vaya, que película alquilaron?- pregunta algo interesada  
  
-...- no hubo respuestas  
  
-oigan! ò_ó – grita para llamar la atención  
  
-a? Que? A hola rika- dice len sin despegar la mirada del televisor- alquilamos "el señor de los anillos III "  
  
-a, que desgracia ya la vi- dice mientras se va también a la habitación, al llegar ve que horohoro se dirige a los baños termales, así que aprovecha para cambiarse en la habitación su ropa mojada, luego de eso se fue con len y pilika para terminar de ver la película ( al parecer le había gustado la primera ves que la vio no? ^-^)  
  
-que buena película- exclama pilika estirándose al terminar de verla  
  
-si fue una buena elección,... rika, no has visto a yoh o a el pelo de escoba?- pregunta len  
  
-si se fueron a los baños termales  
  
-esta bien- dice len levantándose para ir también a los baños termales, pero antes de eso decide pasar por otro "lugar" sin ser visto por las chicas, se retira sigilosamente y se va a una de sus habitación que "casualmente" no era la suya y deja una carta sobre la cama, para luego irse a los baños termales, pilika y rika se quedaron hablando sobre la película que acabaron de ver y de otras que les gustaría alquilar, paso un rato (y cuando digo un rato es un raaaaaaaato), horohoro estaba con yoh y len en los baños termales (como anteriormente había dicho) se le notaba algo mas cansado de lo normal, su rostro estaba sumamente enrojecido, y desde que había llegado de hacer las compras no había dejado de estornudar  
  
-horohoro... estas bien?- pregunta yoh algo preocupado por el estado de su amigo  
  
-eh?.. si solo estoy cansado... es todo- diciendo esto se levanta y se va de los baños. Yoh y len se miran para luego len ir tras el ainu... mientras len se cambiaba horohoro estaba algo mareado, sentía su cuerpo pesado, mientras su vista se nublaba y hacia que todo le diera vueltas ( ustedes me entienden no?), se apoyo en unas de las paredes de los pasillos para poder ayudarse pero fue inútil y al instante cayo al piso sujetándose con sus dos manos debajo de su cuerpo, len al instante lo ve y va con el  
  
-te sientes bien – pregunta el chico de ojos dorados con un todo de preocupación, (raro en el no? Parece que la influencia de pilika lo afecto un poco ^^u)  
  
-si me siento bien, buenísimamente bien,... como crees que me siento estúpido!?- contesta sarcásticamente el peliazul, mientras hace una mueca de dolor  
  
-genial... lo que faltaba – dice len en un suspiro- Pilika!!... Rika!!!- grito y en un instante aparecieron las dos  
  
-que pasa?- pregunta rika, cosa a la que len la mira con una cara como diciendo "que no ves a tu amigo tirado en el piso" rika se da cuenta rápidamente y se acerca al ainu, toca su frente para luego poner una cara de preocupación total  
  
-esta hirviendo en fiebre- dice algo desesperada, un poco después de que rika y len lo llevaran a su habitación rika dio la orden de que vallan a comentarle a fausto, que de seguro les dará una medicina para su enfermedad  
  
-si como digas- dice len después de escuchar las indicaciones de rika- pero por que no vas tu, eh?  
  
-horohoro se enfermo por mi culpa- confiesa con su rostro sombrío- es mi deber cuidarlo  
  
-esta bien – dice pilika- acompáñame len- la joven ainu tira del brazo al joven tao para que valla con ella... un poco después de que ellos se fueran a ver a fausto...  
  
-nunca me imaginé que te preocuparas por mi- sonríe horohoro a rika al ver que traía un gran recipiente con agua y una pequeña toalla  
  
-nunca me preocuparía por un insecto como tu- dice tratando de ocultar su preocupación- lo unico que tengo claro es que enfermaste por mi culpa, así que yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarte.  
  
-si, si, como tu digas- contesta el ainu al poco tiempo llegan la ainu y el tao con la medicina, rika se la da al peliazul, mientras este se recostaba en su cama y se había quedado completamente dormido, ya que la fiebre había aumentado considerablemente, rika ya no sabía que hacer, pilika había llevado un poco de comida a rika, ya que horohoro no podía comer por la fuerte fiebre, pero la joven asakura estaba tan preocupada que ni hambre tenia, humedecía la pequeña toalla con el agua y se la colocaba en la frente, esperando que la medicina haga efecto, pero se preocupo aun mas al ver que el ainu se retorcía de dolor, ya eran altas horas de la noche y todo seguía igual hasta que el peliazul se despertó por un fuerte dolor en su pecho, rika se le quedo mirando, estaba algo asustada, no le gustaba que su amigo sufriera tanto  
  
-q-que te pasa- pregunta la joven de ojos rojos  
  
-m-me duele... el pecho- dice con una mano sobre el lugar del dolor, esto ya era el punto limite, estaba completamente desesperada, quería calmar el dolor de su amigo pero ¿como?... se le ocurrió algo, pero no sabía se hacerlo o no, pero al ver que Horohoro se seguía quejando no tuvo otra opción, aunque se sonrojo al saber que debía hacer, se acerco al ainu con las manos temblorosas  
  
-q- que vas a hacer- pregunto el ainu, pero no tuvo respuesta, de repente sintió las suaves manos de rika posarse sobre su pecho, que comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta. Horohoro se sonrojo mas y no precisamente por la fiebre, sentia mariposas en el estómago. Rika comenzó a masajear suavemente el pecho del joven de ojos celestes, este no lo podía creer- "esto debe ser un sueño" – penso- "del que no quiero despertar"- volvió a desirse para si mismo mientras serraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación que la joven le brindaba y le decía a rika en un suspiro- no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por mi- al terminar de decir esto quedo profundamente dormido, rika se percato de eso  
  
-eres un tonto- dijo con un dulce tono de vos- "aun así te quiero"- piensa con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se quedo mirando el inocente rostro que el ainu tenía al dormir, no pudo resistir la tentación y acaricio su mejilla para luego darle un beso en la frente, no sin antes sacarle la banda, se recostó en su cama para luego quedarse dormida como su acompañante  
  
a la mañana siguiente...  
  
Horohoro es el primero en despertarse, al parecer la medicina había hecho efecto y ya se sentía mucho mejor, se sentó en su cama para luego voltear a ver a rika, se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, además nunca se imaginó que rika se preocupara tanto por el, eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la joven castaña, se sentó al lado de ella y con una mano retiro algunos mechones de cabello que estaban sobre su rostro, se quedo observándola, ese rostro tan tranquilo hacía que su alma se llenara de tranquilidad, se acerco lentamente asta su rostro, hasta sentir la calmada respiración de la joven que llenaba la mente del ainu de pensamientos hermosos  
  
-gracias por todo- le susurro al oído mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla, para luego levantarse e ir hacia abajo a tomar su desayuno...  
  
-hermano!!!!- grita pilika al ver a su hermano en el comedor- como te sientes?  
  
-como nuevo- dice mostrándole una sonrisa a su hermana  
  
-parece que rika hizo un buen trabajo eh?- dijo el joven chino provocando que Horohoro se pusiera rojo  
  
-cállate- responde el ainu sin darle mucha importancia. Pilika miro a len con una sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo al chino  
  
-no querías hablar con migo?- pregunto la peliazul mostrando una carta en su mano  
  
******flash back ********* pilika se dirigía a su cuarto para dormir, luego de cambiarse se recostó, pero encontró una carta en su almohada  
  
-m?... que será?- pregunta intrigada la ainu, mientras abría la carta...  
  
te espero mañana en el parque, después del desayuno  
len tao  
  
-que querrá len con migo?... lo mejor será ir para averiguarlo, dice colocando la carta debajo de su almohada para luego dormir  
  
******fin del flash back****** ( no soy muy buena con los flash back ^^u)  
  
-a?.. s-si...- dice mirando hacia abajo el joven de cabellos violáceos- vamos- pilika lo sigue, ambos salen a caminar en dirección hacia el parque, al llegar ahí...  
  
-que querías decirme len?- pregunta intrigada la ainu  
  
- pues veras... yo... lo que quería decirte...- len comenzaba a tartamudear, no era muy bueno para estas "cosas", len se acerco un poco mas a pilika, para mirarla a los ojos... por lo cual pilika se puso roja como un tomate al tener al chino de sus sueños tan cerca suyo  
  
-yo... bueno... tu...- el joven no sabía por donde empezar, sabía que debía decírselo, pero tenía un nudo en su garganta  
  
-que pasa con migo?- la ainu no entendía nada  
  
-tu me... m-me- el joven de ojos dorados volvió a mirar a la ainu a los ojos, y haciendo lo que su corazón le decía tomo con su mano el mentón de la joven para acercar su rostro al suyo... estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración nerviosa de pilika, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y ...  
  
-oigan... len!!!! Pilika!!!- grita cierto joven castaño a lo lejos, haciendo que len y pilika se separaran repentinamente, pilika no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, len casi la besa!, en cuanto a len estaba sonrojado mirando hacia el suelo sin poder emitir palabra alguna  
  
-que pasa muchachos- pregunta el recién llegado al mirar la expresión rara en sus rostros- interrumpí algo?- pregunta yoh con su típica sonrisa  
  
-eh?...n-no!- dice len mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de su compañero- mejor me v-voy- terminando de decir esto se da media vuelta y se pone a caminar para regresar al la pensión  
  
-espera!- grita la ainu detrás de el, al escuchar su voz len se detiene inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de esta- voy contigo- corre hacia donde se encuentra el chino  
  
-e-esta bien- y poco minutos después ambos se van caminando hacia la pensión  
  
-estos dos se traen algo entre manos jiji- piensa yoh al verlos regresar juntos... mientras que...  
  
-m...eh! h-horohoro!!!!!! Donde estas- se desespera rika al ver que su enfermo amigo no esta recostado en su cama, se cambia a la velocidad de la luz y baja corriendo por las escaleras, pero luego se calma al verlo desayunando tranquilamente  
  
- oye tu! Que demonios haces levantado, que acaso sabes que estas enfermo?- le grita al peliazul  
  
-m?... pues ya me siento mucho mejor, así que no me molestes- le contesta sin darle mucha importancia  
  
-que no te moleste!!!- grita rika fuera de control- no dormí en toda la noche por estar cuidándote y así es como me pagas!- rika se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se cayo repentinamente- discúlpame- dice cabizbaja  
  
-no... tienes razón, gracias por lo que hiciste por mi ayer en la noche, nadie se ah preocupado tanto por mi ... claro que sin contar a mi hermana- confiesa Horohoro algo apenado- debo decirte que... me gusto que... te preocuparas tanto así- dice provocando que rika se sonroje al igual que el  
  
-no... fue n-nada- dice nerviosa rika... un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, ninguno sabía que decir, ambos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con la mirada del otro, un calor invadió sus cuerpos, mientras que sus corazones latían fuertemente, rika reaccionó mientras se sacudía un poco la cabeza, al notar el sonrojo de Horohoro se acerco a el, tratando de colocar su mano sobre la frente del ainu para ver si no tenía fiebre- te sientes bien, no tienes fiebre?  
  
Horohoro se separo rápidamente y confeso algo apenado- n-no es solo que... tengo mucho calor- luego de esto se fue del comedor hacia el jardín, se sentó apoyándose en el tronco del árbol...  
  
-"por que me siento así... que es lo que me pasa"- pensaba- "por que ella hace latir mi corazón mas fuerte... no lo entiendo, pero quiero saberlo"- en ese instante entraba yoh a la pensión, venía de correr pero al ver a su amigo tan ensimismado decidió preguntarle si necesitaba algo  
  
-hola Horohoro! ^-^ -dice yoh – que te pasa?  
  
-por que preguntas?  
  
- pues... por que te veías algo pensativo- contesta yoh con una sonrisa en su rostro- si necesitas algo dime, quizás pueda ayudarte  
  
-....-  
  
-vas a decirme que te pasa?- pregunta el castaño intrigado  
  
-es que... no estoy seguro - dice el ainu algo pensativo  
  
- de que?- pregunta el joven asakura  
  
-si realmente...estoy enamorado- le dice a yoh con un sonrojo en su cara y la mirada clavada en el piso  
  
-aaa... con que es eso eh? jiji... lo dices por rika no es cierto?- ríe yoh al ver la cara de su amigo  
  
-ya basta!- dice el ainu  
  
-piensas que es bonita cierto? ^-^- le pregunta el castaño al joven del norte  
  
-pues... si... y mucho -///- - le confiesa a su amigo - y... que es lo que mas te agrada de ella?- pregunta nuevamente yoh  
  
-... que... es buena persona... agradable, siempre se preocupa por los demás, aunque no le gusta demostrarlo... es simpática... siempre esta alegre... aunque tiene su temperamento- le contesta el ainu  
  
-pues valla que estas enamorado de mi primita eh? jiji- le comenta el joven asakura  
  
-...- el peliazul no sabía que decir, estaba muy apenado, pero a la ves feliz.- gracias yoh  
  
-de nada^-^... ah!!...por sierto, tu hermana estaba con len hace un momento- le comenta yoh  
  
-que que!!!!!- grita el ainu enojándose- cuando ese picudo llegue se las va a ver conmigo.- dice mientras entra a buscar a rika, pero se sorprende al verla dormida sobre la mesa del comedor, eso le indicaba que tuvo una muy mala noche... quería compensarla con algo pero no se le ocurría nada... hasta que se le ocurrió podía invitarla a salir... o tal ves regalarle algo, pero eso quedaría muy obvio, y se daría cuenta, cuando entro al comedor, vio que se había quedado dormida apoyada en la pared, se acerco hasta rika y sujetando su hombro la movió un poco para que despertara  
  
-q-que pasa?- dice rika con una cara cansada  
  
-te quedaste dormida- le contesta el paliazul con cara preocupada – te encuentras bien?  
  
-si... solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo- le comenta mientras se refriega los ojos  
  
-por que no descansa un poco?  
  
-no esta bien, tengo que hacer unas cosas... y tu mejor ve a descansar un poco, o te dará fiebre de nuevo  
  
-esta bien... como tu digas... pero prométeme algo... – dice el joven peliazul  
  
-que cosa- contesta sin mucha gana rika  
  
-descansa un poco, así te sentirás mejor ^-^- le ordena el joven de ojos celestes  
  
-esta bien... pero después- le replica a joven asakura  
  
-no ahora ò_ó  
  
-después ¬¬  
  
-ahora y no se habla mas! – le dice decidido mientras la sujeta entre sus brazos y la caga para llevarla a su habitación  
  
-e-espera ... q-que crees que estas haciendo o///o – le pregunta algo sonrojada  
  
-?... te llevo a la habitación... que mas?  
  
-es que, creí que...  
  
-¬///¬ que pensabas- pregunta dándose una idea de lo que imaginó rika  
  
-no nada ^//^u  
  
-mas te vale- al llegar a la habitación la recuesta sobre su cama- y descansa, no olvides que lo prometiste  
  
-esta bien, pero tu también me prometiste lo mismo  
  
-lo haré, después de que termine de limpiar unas cosas que anna me dejo encargadas.  
  
-bien  
  
-luego regreso...- dice mientras se va  
  
continuara.....  
  
y? Que les pareció eh? jeje espero que les aya gustado ^-^ gracias por los reviews, sigan mandando que me inspiran para seguir ^^u tambien sigan mandando ideas que están muy buenas bueno... hasta el próximo capítulo 


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: asumiendo la verdad  
  
Horohoro termino rápido de hacer lo que anna le encargo, se sentía algo cansado así que fue a su habitación, recordando que le había prometido a rika que descansaría, al entrar se encuentra con la joven asakura profundamente dormida, realmente había no podido dormir el la noche por su culpa, por tener que cuidarlo, se sentía un estúpido, se acerco ella y con una mano retiro los cabellos que cubrían su cara  
  
-"no puedo creer que ella me guste..."- se dice para si mismo- "no puede ser, además vivimos peleando... quizás lo que me dijo yoh no sea verdad... o tal vez si"-  
  
-"realmente es hermosa"- penso algo sonrojado, acaricio su mejilla y se acercó un poco mas a ella, podía sentir la respiración calmada de la joven en su piel, sus labios se acercaron a los suyos, pero luego se detuvo- " no, no puedo, que tal si ella se despierta... me odiara toda su vida"- pero ya era demasiado tarde sus labios casi rozaban los de la joven, ya no había confusiones, sabía que realmente la amaba, se sintió bien al aceptar verdaderamente sus sentimientos, no podía contenerse, debía besar esos labios tan tentadores y justo en ese momento en el que decidió romper esa distancia tan embriagante que separaba sus labios de los de la joven, esta se despertó, Horohoro se detuvo, ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que después de un momento, Horohoro termino con la cara roja por culpa de una cachetada que le proporciono rika  
  
-auch... eso dolió, quien te piensas que eres para golpearme así eh?- replica el ainu con su mano sobre el golpe  
  
-que quien me creo?... que ibas a hacerme?- preguntaba aun aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar  
  
-yo?... n-nada – contesta el peliazul con la mirada clavada en el piso y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
  
-...ibas... a besarme?- pregunta apenada la joven de cabellos castaños  
  
-n-no pienses mal... no pensaba hacer eso- dice bastante sonrojado  
  
-s-si... ya, se nunca te atreverías, te falta coraje- dice rika tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente  
  
-como!... mira que si me sigues provocando lo hago enserio!!!- contesta tratando de defenderse  
  
- que gracioso... haber... dale atrévete!- lo desafía la joven asakura mirando a los ojos al joven del norte  
  
-...- Horohoro le devuelve la mirada- ... e-esta bien... pero... cierra los ojos – rika hace lo que el joven le dice- ... yo... creo que estas cosas... es mejor hacerlas con alguien que realmente... me guste.  
  
-eh?... a claro y por supuesto que yo no te gusto!- reclama mirando hacia la ventana  
  
-¡yo no dije eso!!!!!!- le grita el ainu- ...- ambos se que dan en silencio por un rato  
  
-si tu quieres entonces... yo...-  
  
-...- ambos estaban sonrojados, ellos mismos de se metieron en ese problema y tenían que encontrar una salida pero...  
  
- hey!!!, van a besarse o no? no tengo todo el día- grita pilika desde la puerta de la habitación, aparentemente había estado mirando todo  
  
- O///O que haces aquí?- pregunta su hermano completamente colorado (ñ_ñ adoro cuando se pone así)  
  
-nada... solo pasaba y los escuche "discutiendo" así que decidí ver que pasaba ^-^... por cierto dentro de un rato iré a una piste de hielo me quieren acompañar?- pregunta la hermana del ainu con cara suplicante- por favor si?  
  
-yo no se patinar sobre hielo pero me gustaría aprender así que ... si cuenta con migo  
  
-que bien!!... y tu hermano?  
  
-... esta bien, como quieras  
  
-si!!!!!!!!!... pero, tu tendrás que enseñarle a rika como patinar- le aclara pilika  
  
-que! Por que yo?- pregunta molesto el ainu  
  
-porque sabes patinar muy bien, además o tendrás problemas no?- le replica su hermana  
  
-esta bien como quieras, pero ya deja de molestarme- le dice el shaman del hielo a su hermana  
  
-esta bien ^-^...- un poco después rika y Horohoro estaban esperando a que pilika se terminara de cambiar para irse a patinar... llega acompañada de len  
  
-oye que hace ese tonto aquí!- pregunta molesto al ver a pilika junto con len  
  
-a quien le dices tonto!!!- grita el dispuesto a comenzar una pelea  
  
-quieren dejar de pelear?!... ya vamonos- todos se fueron al llegar pilika, Horohoro y rika se colocaron sus patines y entraron a la pista pero len aun seguía afuera  
  
-por que no vienes len?- pregunta la joven ainu  
  
-es que... o no se patinar- confiesa algo apenado mirando hacia el piso  
  
-^-^ yo te enseño ven- dice pilika tomando su mano  
  
-e-espera...- pilika lo guía a través de la pista indicándole lo que debía hacer... mientras que con Horohoro y rika...  
  
Horohoro estaba patinando mientras que rika se sostenía de las vallas que había en los bordes de la pista  
  
-Horohoro...- lo llamaba mientras que el aludido volteaba para verla tirada en el piso, sonrío para sus adentros y fue a ayudarla, extendió su mano, la cual rika la tomo rápidamente...  
  
-debes dejar de moverte tanto- dice colocándose en frente a ella, tomando sus manos y patinando hacia atrás  
  
-para ti es fácil decirlo...- de repente un chico choca con Horohoro, el cual voltea rápidamente  
  
-perdón, no quise golpearte novato  
  
-a quien le dices novato!!!- protesta el ainu con furia mirando hacia el joven  
  
-mejor cuida a tu amiga- dice patinando hacia donde se encontraba rika, que hacia lo posible para no caerse  
  
-ayúdame... Horohoro T-T- lo llamaba la joven asakura apunto de caerse, pero luego sintió que dos brazos la sostenían, giro su cabeza y se encontró con el joven que estaba discutiendo con Horohoro hacia un rato.  
  
-hey! Estas bien? - pregunto  
  
-eh?... quien eres?- pregunta algo confundida la joven de ojos rojos  
  
-disculpa por no presentarme, soy Hayashi Mikado  
  
-ah... soy rika- decía aun confundida  
  
-una chica tan linda como vos, una ves que se la encuentra, jamas se puede olvidar- le decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro  
  
-oye!- grita enojado Horohoro quien había estado mirando toda le "escena", va hacia donde están ellos, toma de una mano a rika y la saca de los brazos de Hayashi- vamonos, tengo que enseñarte a patinar- le dice a la joven de ojos rojos mirando hacia el otro joven que se encontraba a su lado con una mirada llena de furia  
  
Después de un rato, ambos siguen patinando, (si eso era lo que rika hacia^^u) pero Horohoro ve que el sujeto de hacía un rato e le acerca a pilika, haciendo que len se sonrojara y este a punto de iniciar una pelea, el ainu va hacia aya preocupado por su hermana, pero suelta a rika inconscientemente y esta se resbala hacia atrás, aprovechando esto hayashi vuelve a tomarla entre sus brazos aprovechando la confusión de Horohoro (@_@ esto marea)  
  
-parece que te vendrían bien unas lecciones particulares- dice el joven ayudándola a patinar  
  
-que?!... no necesito ayuda, puedes soltarme- dice rika indignada  
  
-esta bien, es una pena. Al menos... me merezco una recompensa por haberte salvado- dice arriconándola contra la valla y robándole su primer beso, Horohoro lo mira completamente rojo de ira, había besado a su rika, y sin que ella lo quisiera, eso lo ponía aun mas molesto, rika hacía todo lo posible para liberarse, pero estaba en desventaja por no saber patinar, el joven de cabello verde( hayashi tiene pelo verde, y no señoras y señores, es completamente diferente a lyserg) la suelta, rika cae de rodillas a la pista, con sus ojo al borde de derramar lagrimas, Horohoro va hacia donde esta rika.  
  
-te sientes bien?- le pregunta aun enojado por lo que le habían hecho  
  
-como crees que me siento!- grita rika desesperada derramando varias lagrimas- siempre soñé con mi primer beso... pero... nunca e imaginé que fuera a pasar esto- dice cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos. Horohoro no savia que hacer, ayudo a rika a levantarse, tomándola en sus brazos, provocándole un sonrojo a la joven castaña  
  
-vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste maldito infeliz!!!- grita para proteger a rika, haciendo aparecer su posesión de objetos  
  
-vaya, que sorpresa, pareces que tu también eres shaman- dice el peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-que?- pregunta confundido el ainu  
  
-bien, que te parece una pelea por ella?- pregunta muy confiado de si mismo  
  
-oigan, no me traten como un objeto- dice enojada  
  
-acepto!- decide el joven de ojos celestes, bajando a rika de sus brazos, a todo esto len y pilika estaba con ellos, len había aprendido a patinar muy bien, así que le ayudo a rika a sostenerse de pie junto con pilika.  
  
Todos salieron de la pista y se dirigieron a campo abierto. Ambos rivales realizan su posesión al máximo, la cual la del joven rival del ainu era un dragón de fuego (para desventaja de mi Horohoro, si, suena raro, pero el hielo es débil contra el fuego)  
  
-y que algo quede claro- reclama Horohoro- si vuelves a acercarte a rika vas a sufrir las consecuencias, esta claro, rika es mi amiga, y voy a defenderla!! Si le pones una mano encima te matare  
  
-Horohoro- murmura rika sorprendida por las palabras que habían salidos de los labios del enfurecido joven.  
  
La batalla comienza bastante igualada ( no soy buena ara describir las peleas, así que no se quejes u_u), su poder espiritual es casi del mismo nivel, pero hayashi logra dar en el blanco provocando una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo a Horohoro  
  
-me las vas a pagar... todas juntas- murmura por lo bajo el ainu... ( bueno gente, hagan de cuenta que la pelea fue súper difícil para horito y lo lastimaron en el brazo izquierdo, se raspo la mejilla *¬*, la banda rota y un corte que va desde su hombro derecho hasta su pecho) la pelea termino con una gran explosión, una nube de humo cubrió todo el lugar,  
  
Rika se encontraba desesperada, por lo que le pudiera llegar a pasar al joven peliazul, cuando el humo se disperso hayashi se encontraba desmayado en el piso, y Horohoro sosteniéndose a duras penas sobres sus pies, la joven asakura y su hermana corrieron en su ayuda, pilika sabía que debía dejarlos a solas, así que tomo a len del brazo y se lo llevo lejos de esos dos  
  
-hey que te pasa!- pregunta el chino algo molesto por la actitud de pilika  
  
-que no te das cuenta?... esos dos necesitan estar mas tiempo a solas, así que como buena hermanita, le hago ese favor a mi hermano  
  
-ya veo- comprende el joven de ojos dorados  
  
-quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos a que terminen??- pregunta la joven ainu entusiasmada  
  
-no se- responde indiferente el joven de cabellos violáceos.  
  
-... si te molesto me voy- le anuncia la joven de ojos azules al notar la indiferencia de len  
  
-has como quieras, no me interesa- le responde fríamente, por lo cual pilika se sorprende  
  
-entiendo, lo unico que debo ser para ti es solo un estorbo- dice escondiendo su mirada llena de dolor  
  
len lo noto, había sido un tonto al haberle dicho esas cosas, al ver una lagrima en la mejilla de la ainu se paralizo, no tenía intenciones de lastimarla  
  
-lo siento, yo... no quise- trata de disculparse  
  
-descuida, no importa- dice tayándose sus ojos- mejor volvamos a la pensión- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-pero... esta bien  
  
-que sucede?- pregunta la joven  
  
-no, nada, solo perdóname...- dice realmente arrepentido  
  
-ya te dije que no importa- dice dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, mientras que el joven chino se sonrojaba. Pilika comenzó a acercarse al chino, este estaba completamente nervioso, que pensaba la ainu al acercarse tanto a el, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido. La joven peliazul se acerco lo mas que pudo y beso su mejilla, len se sonrojo a mas no poder  
  
-q-que haces?- le pregunto tartamudeando  
  
-nada ^-^- le contesto con otra sonrisa- ya vamonos si?- dice tomando su mano. Ambos regresan a la pensión, mientras que al mismo tiempo con Horohoro y rika...  
  
rika fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Horohoro...  
  
-estas bien?- le pregunta algo preocupada por las heridas de semejante magnitud que tenia en su pecho y en su brazo  
  
-si... no te preocupes- le dice para tranquilizarla  
  
-...gracias...  
  
-eh?  
  
-por... defenderme- le agradece bastante apenada rika  
  
-no tienes que- responde el ainu con una dulce sonrisa- además, eres mi amiga no? Algo tenia que hacer  
  
rika sonríe dulcemente, se acerca a el y lo abraza fuertemente, provocándole un sonrojo al peliazul, pero luego deja de hacerlo al sentir quejarse de dolor al ainu, lo ayudo a levantarse y fueron a la pensión.  
  
Al llegar se topan con yoh, quien le pregunta que había ocurrido, pilika que estaba por ahí le comenta, mientras que rika se llevo a Horohoro a la habitación y busco el botiquín que fausto había dejado  
  
-que vas a hacer- pregunta el ainu  
  
-voy a curar tus heridas, pueden infectarse, además... quiero devolverte el favor de hoy- le dice  
  
-no tienes por que, déjame, yo puedo cuidarme solo- replica el peliazul  
  
-no!, yo te curare, y punto final- responde la castaña  
  
-esta bien, como quieras- le replica el joven de ojos celestes  
  
-bien, sácate la remera, así podré vendarte- le indica la joven asakura  
  
Horohoro hace lo que ellas dice, mientras que rika busca un poco de alcohol etílico en el botiquín  
  
-me vas a poner alcohol?- pregunta con una cara de espanto  
  
-si- contesta riendo por lo bajo(maldita infeliz!!!)  
  
-no, no aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
-quieres dejar de quejarte, pareces un bebe- le dice algo divertida  
  
-tu lo dices por que no sientes esto ¬¬  
  
-si, como no, acércate mas, necesito vendarte- le vuelve a indicar la joven de ojos de fuego. Horohoro se acerca para que rika pueda hacer su trabajo.  
  
Rika comienza a vendar su pecho delicadamente para que no le doliera tanto. Con el simple rozo de sus pieles por la acción de rika ambos de sonrojan , pero rika sigue vendándolo como si nada, al terminar con su pecho revisa su brazo izquierdo, le pone alcohol, pero esta vez sopla suavemente para que el ainu no se quejara.  
  
Horohoro lo siente se sonroja ante la sensación que rika le da , pero a la ves la disfruta cerrando sus ojos. Al terminar con el brazo, rika se coloca en frente al peliazul, lo mira y luego sonríe  
  
-que te pasa?- pregunta algo avergonzado el ainu por la mirada que rika le dedica  
  
-nada- dice mientras saca una pequeña bandita y se la coloca en la mejilla  
  
-ya esta- le informa mientras se levanta para ordenar las cosas.  
  
Horohoro pone una mano sobre su mejilla donde rika le coloco la banda y se sonroja levemente. Mira a rika mientras ordena las cosas, siente que su corazón podría salirse de su pecho, al saber que ella se preocupa por el. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la joven asakura.  
  
Rika volteo para ver si le ocurría algo, había estado muy callado, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con el vendaje que había dejado en el suelo, y callo recargada en Horohoro, que la había sostenido antes de alcanzar el piso.  
  
-disculpa- decía ella bastante avergonzada con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate  
  
-no importa, esta bien...- rika disponía a irse de ahí cuando Horohoro la detuvo del brazo  
  
-q-que pasa?- pregunta mirando a los ojos del ainu que la veían con deseo. Pasaron un rato mirándose de esa manera, hasta que el peliazul tomo conciencia de ello y soltó el brazo de la joven repentinamente  
  
-n-no nada, solo... que no tendrías por que haberme ayudado, al fin y al cabo... no pude evitar que ese sujeto te besara – dice apretando sus puños con fuerza con una mirada de enojo  
  
-al menos me defendiste, eso es o que importa... lo demás es solo un capricho mío... lo de soñar con mi primer beso... creo que es una tontería- comenta algo apenada  
  
-no como crees- trata de animarla el ainu acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa por lo que rika se sonrojo en el acto.  
  
-d-devo irm-me- tartamudea la joven mientras rompe el suave contacto de las manos del peliazul con su rostro.  
  
Horohoro la observa irse, algo confundido, luego baja el también para encontrarse con len y pilika sentados en el jardín, len sobre el árbol y pilika recargada en el tronco de este.  
  
El ainu se detiene para ver mas la escena, aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado interrumpirla y preguntarle a gritos al chino que hacia a "solas" con su hermana, pero lo extraño es que se contuvo, y decidido espiarlos. Y aunque sea raro, len no se dio cuanta de su presencia, ya que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos  
  
-len... – se escucha la voz de pilika que lo saca de sus pensamientos  
  
-hm? – len voltea a verla  
  
-podría saber... si te... gusta alguien- pregunta algo apenada la ainu, con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla, aunque Horohoro ya sabía por donde venía la cosa, decidió contenerse, y escuchar la respuesta de len.  
  
El chino se sorprendió por la pregunta de la joven de ojos azules, volteo su vista hacia el frente con un sonrojo similar a la de su acompañante.  
  
-la verdad.. yo... no estoy seguro... pero, creo que si- confiesa mucho mas sonrojado que antes, superando a la joven.  
  
-ya veo- pilika baja su mirada, sabía que len no tenia ojos para ella- la conozco?  
  
-la verdad... la conoces mejor que nadie- le aclara el joven de cabellos violáceos  
  
-se puede saber quien es?- pregunta intrigada la peliazul  
  
len se baja de la rama del árbol de un salto para colocarse en frente de ella  
  
-e-esto me... resulta difícil... pero...  
  
-si no quieres no me lo digas- le dice dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica al chino  
  
-n-no es... eso- declara con su rostro enrojecido  
  
-entonces...  
  
-...-  
  
len comienza a acercarse a pilika lentamente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. El chino sentía que sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta en contra suya, no sabía como comenzar a declararle sus sentimientos, pero una idea tenia clara en su mente, debía decírselo ahora si o si.  
  
A medida que se acercaba a ella, un extraño calor recorría todo su cuerpo, su corazón podía salirse de su pecho, estaba seguro de que pilika podía escuchar el sonido de este por lo fuerte que latía  
  
-la verdad es que... me g-gustan.. las chicas como...  
  
-eh?...  
  
Continuara....  
  
Jajjajajajajaaaaaaaaaa, se los dejo así, espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, hice un poco mas de LenxPilika, así que no se quejen, y si quieren ,as de esta pareja o de YohxAnna mándenme ideas por los reviews, ASI QUE MANDEN MUCHOSSSS, si no, no me voy a poder inspirar, y voy a demorar mas de lo que demorar para este capítulo . El próximo capitulo capas que demore un poco mucho, ya que empece las clases ( noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, esa palabra me debilita) y mi adorable "mami" no me deja usar la computadora, pero no por eso dejen de mandarme reviews, y ya que estoy en el tema, aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que ya me mandaron. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^-^  
  
Chau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: ¿me querrá?  
  
Rika estaba pasando por el pasillo cuando se encuentra con Horohoro escondido detrás de la puerta mirando hacia fuera, siguió su mirada, al ver lo que sucedía, se coloco detrás de el y se dispuso a espiar ella también  
  
Afuera...  
  
-A mi... me g-gustan... las... chicas c-como- trataba de articular el joven chino mientras sus labios casi rozaban los de la joven de ojos azules  
  
Adentro...  
  
-Oigan chicos... que hacen?- pregunta yoh al ver a los dos jóvenes mirando hacia fuera  
  
-shhhhh!- lo callan ambos jóvenes tapando su boca rápidamente, el ainu le indica con su cabeza para que mirara hacia afuera la "escena" del patio pero... len se percata de la presencia de los jóvenes por lo cual se separa repentinamente de la joven ainu  
  
-yo... lo, lo siento- logra decir el joven de ojos dorados bastante avergonzado con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo escarlata, claro que la peliazul no se quedaba atrás el shaman de china miro de reojo hacia adentro para encontrarse con las miradas nerviosa del trío de espías. Se dirigió en su dirección mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños con enojo. Saco su cuchilla (no pregunte de donde, no se u_u) y apunto hacia sus amigos  
  
-que hacían escondidos ahí!- pregunto len ruborizado al saber que la respuesta era obvia  
  
-n-nada- respondieron la castaña y el peliazul a unísono, yoh solo respondió con su típica risita  
  
-por si no lo sabían... odio que me espíen- grita el chico de cabellos violáceos mientras los perseguía por toda la casa dispuesto a cortarlos en mil pedasitos con su lanza por haberle arruinado el momento  
  
mientras que pilika se quedo sola en el patio, aun sin digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir después de un rato, aparece Rika, por lo visto len se enfoco mas en masacrar a yoh y Horohoro ( pobre horito T-T )  
  
-pilika...- la llama la shaman oscura  
  
-...- la peliazul aun seguía sorprendida, len, su len, casi la besaba.  
  
-PILIKA!- volvió a llamarla Rika  
  
-eh?... que? Que pasa?- logra reaccionar la joven de ojos azules  
  
-no vas a contarme?- pregunta su amiga bastante interesada -de que?- pregunta aun traumada la hermana de Horohoro  
  
-pues de que va a ser tonta... que te dijo?... iban a besarse?- pregunta entusiasmada, lo cual logra que pilika se ruborizara mas de lo que estaba al recordar el momento en que casi rozan sus labios  
  
-yo... no lo se...-  
  
-como que no lo sabes, si no se hubiera percatado de nuestra presencia sabes perfectamente lo que hubiera sucedido – le dice mirándola con picardía  
  
-en verdad crees que el... se fijaría en mi?- le pregunta algo apenada a su amiga  
  
-acaso no te diste cuenta por lo de recién?- le dice irónicamente la joven asakura  
  
-pero... y si solo... fue un impulso- pregunta algo melancólica la chica del norte  
  
-pues yo creo que no ya veras... te lo demostrare!- dice decidida la shaman  
  
-deberás... como- pregunta interesada Pilika  
  
-pues... como?... bueno... cuando se me ocurra algo lo veras jeje ^-^u... ahora dile a tu hermano que necesito hablar cono el- le ordena la chica mientras que pilika obedece y busca a su hermano un rato después Horohoro va con ella...  
  
-me llamaste?- pregunta el ainu  
  
-eh... si, quiero hablar con tigo... a solas- dice mirando a yoh que estaba cerca de ahí  
  
-a-a solas?- pregunta algo nervioso el peliazul  
  
-si, vamos – dice tomando su mano para ir al patio ( el patio tiene que recibir un premio por la escenografía mas utilizada no? Jeje). Unas ves ahí...  
  
-q-que necesitas- pregunta el ainu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por culpa de Rika por haber tomado sus manos.  
  
-quería hablarte sobre tu hermana y len- le comenta Rika  
  
-ah!... era eso- suspira aliviado el ainu  
  
-que pensabas- pregunta algo interesada  
  
-no... nada- responde algo apenado  
  
-bien entonces no interrumpas ¬¬  
  
-ok º-^, entonces... que quieres con len y mi hermana?- pregunta algo serio  
  
-ya sabes  
  
-no, no se- dice el ainu mirándola con una cara como diciendo "no me digas que len y pilika..."  
  
-si, es lo que piensas- responde la joven  
  
-hey!, quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi mente!!!  
  
-olvídalo, el hecho es que necesito tu aprobación  
  
-haz lo que quieras- responde el paliazul  
  
-enserio O-O- pregunta sorprendida la joven shaman  
  
-se que soy bastante sobreprotector, además de que no quiero perder a mi hermana, pero ... len es mi mejor amigo, y yo solo quiero que sean felices aunque demuestre lo contrario, así que por mi esta bien  
  
-guau pense que dirías que no, como vives diciéndole a len cosas como "no te acerques a mi hermana" o "no le pongas ni un solo dedo encima o te mato" y cosas como esas- le dice riendo por lo bajo la joven asakura  
  
-ya te dije, lo unico que me interesa es que sean felices  
  
-esta bien!!... entonces esta decidido, los ayudaremos- contesta decidida rika  
  
-pero como?- pregunta algo intrigado el shaman del norte  
  
-cuándo se me ocurra un plan te lo diré- de repente se siente la presencia de len acercándose hacia ellos- rápido cambia de tema, no se pueden enterar de esto!!- le ordena rika a su amigo quien repentinamente la toma por sus hombros y la acerca rápidamente hacia el  
  
-q-que haces- pregunta totalmente ruborizada  
  
-rika... yo...- dice el ainu de repente llega len  
  
-oigan romeo! Julieta! La cena esta lista- los llama el chino para luego irse.  
  
Horohoro se separa rápidamente de rika algo sonrojado por el comentario de su amigo y por lo que acababa de hacer  
  
-q-que ibas a hacer?- pregunta rika  
  
-me dijiste que actuara no?- le responde el ainu evitando su mirada  
  
-e-esta bien, vamos a cenar- diciendo esto ambos jóvenes se retiran hacia el comedor. La cena transcurre bastante normal pero...  
  
-rika...- la llama la joven de ojos azules  
  
-m... -  
  
-...rika- vuelve a llamarla  
  
-m...-  
  
-rika- grita el chino al ver que esta no respondía  
  
-Que!!- logra reaccionar la joven asakura  
  
-por que estas tan callada?- pregunta la peliazul  
  
-eh? no por nada... solo estaba pensan...do- de repente se ilumino su mente, dejo los palillos en la mesa y tomo a Horohoro por el cuello de la campera, se levanto rápidamente- nos disculpan unos momentos- diciendo esto se lleva arrastrando a Horohoro  
  
-oye hermano ... a donde vas?- pregunta su hermana  
  
- que no ves, no me voy... me llevan- exclama el ainu hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta, unas ves afuera la joven asakura suelta al peliazul  
  
-oye que pasa?- pregunta molesto el ainu  
  
-ya se me ocurrió un plan- le comenta rika bastante pensativa  
  
-que bueno, pero no por eso tenias que tratarme de esa manera- se queja el chico  
  
-eso ya no importa  
  
-si como no, como tu digas- dice haciéndole burlas que solo provoca que su amiga lo golpee  
  
-escúchame bien este es el plan:  
  
Les diremos a len y a pilika que nos encontraremos mañana por la noche en el parque oeste  
  
Habla con len sobre lo que siente por pilika antes de ir, y asegúrate de que valla bien vestido  
  
3- ellos dos irán primero, y luego enviare a sereniti para que les diga que no podremos ir, y que se diviertan sin nosotros  
  
- ingenioso no?  
  
-eres una genia¬¬... por cierto... quien es ella?- dice el ainu señalando al espíritu que se encontraba detrás de rika  
  
-ah, soy sereniti, el espíritu acompañante de la señorita rika, mucho gusto- se presenta la espíritu ante el norteño  
  
-yo soy Horohoro- dice extendiendo su mano que es rápidamente correspondida un poco después, el espíritu ( le digo el, pero es ella, ustedes me entienden no?) se presenta ante todos, mientras que rika y Horohoro se quedan afuera en el techo mirando la oscura noche estrellada  
  
-espero que mañana sea un buen día para el plan- suspira la joven asakura  
  
-espero lo mismo- comparte su opinión el peliazul  
  
-bien, vamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que despertarnos temprano para entrenar, además tengo que cambiarte el vendaje- dice la castaña  
  
-esta bien- ambos se paran para bajar del techo, pero rika estaba tan cerca del borde que pierde el equilibrio y se cae hacia atrás, pero de repente, los fuerte brazos del shaman de hielo la sujetan por la cintura, evitando que caiga.  
  
La joven de ojos rojos se voltea para agradecerle pero Horohoro estaba tan cerca de ella que al girar sus labios quedan prácticamente unidos.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, se quedaron unos segundos sintiendo ese dulce y dominante contacto, acompañado por un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que sus corazones latían fuerte y estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo.  
  
Se separaron repentinamente, se encontraban agitados y completamente ruborizados, aunque aya sido solo un simple contacto "accidental"  
  
-p-perdon... yo... solo quise... a-ayudarte- trataba de articular el joven de ojos azules mientras se ponía cada ves mas nervioso y sonrojado, con la mirada clavaba en el piso  
  
-e-esta bien, no te... preocupes- murmura la joven asakura bastante avergonzada- mejor vamonos... debo cambiarte el vendaje  
  
-esta bien...- Ambos jóvenes se retiran a su habitación, mientras rika se disponía a cambiar el vendaje de su amigo...  
  
-parece que has mejorado bastante- comenta la castaña examinando las heridas del ainu  
  
-jeje... me recupero muy rápido- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-mejor así- suspira rika- no se tu, pero yo me voy a dormir- dice dando un gran bostezo de cansancio- podrías darte la vuelta, necesito cambiarme- le pide al peliazul  
  
-ah... esta bien- dice volteando con la mirada clavada en su futón.  
  
Después de unos momentos, rika termina de colocarse su pijama, le dice a Horohoro que había terminado de cambiarse y que ya podía voltear, el ainu giro para verla, pero se quedo completamente paralizado al verla vestida con un pijama completamente ajustado el la parte de arriba, con un short bastante corto también ajustado, el conjunto de un color azul que dejaba ver su cuerpo bien formado.  
  
El joven volvió a darse la vuelta rápidamente para esconder su bochornoso sonrojo  
  
-te ocurre algo- pregunta la joven  
  
-n-no nada- trato de decir lo mas natural posible, mientras se sacaba la remera que llevaba puesta, probocándole también un leve sonrojo a la joven.  
  
Después de un rato ambos estaban acostados en sus respectivos futones, sin poder conciliar el sueño  
  
******** pensamientos de rika*********  
  
Por que tuvo que pasar esto? Por que me tuvo que pasar justo mi?, se que fue un accidente pero... esa sensación, me domino totalmente, por que?... acaso el... no, no puede ser, si no nos llevamos muy bien... aunque... debo admitir que es bastante atractivo... además, se puso bastante nervioso por lo que ocurrió, será porque yo... le gusto... por que pienso en esto? Solo logro confundirme, pero verdaderamente creo, que... me estoy... enamorando de el...- saco como conclusión la joven asakura mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada  
  
********pensamientos de Horohoro*********  
  
lo unico que me faltaba, tenia que venirme a pasar justo esto, y lo peor de todo, ella noto mi nerviosismo, espero que no sospeche nada,... aunque debo admitir, que... me... me gusto haber podido sentir el calor de sus labios,... ralamente me hubiera gustado... que ese simple contacto... se convirtiera en algo mas fuerte- pensaba mientras que pasaba su dedo índice sobre el lugar de sus labios que habían sido rozados por los de la joven de sus sueños  
  
******************  
  
ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, al día siguiente...  
  
-levántense, tienen que entrenar- se escucha la vos de la prometida de yoh gritando desde abajo  
  
-m... que hora es?- pregunta rika desperezándose- Horohoro- lo llama mientras lo sacudía suavemente para que despertara  
  
-déjame dormir 5 minutos mas- se quejaba el ainu  
  
-si no te levantas ahora anna te castigara- le dice, por lo cual el peliazul se levanta rápidamente, provocando una risa en la castaña- vamos a desayunar, hoy va a ser un largo día  
  
-no me lo recuerdes T-T- ambos jóvenes bajan al comedor, ahí se encuentran con anna indicándole el itinerario del entrenamiento a yoh, al terminar, la itako clava su gélida mirada en los recién llegados  
  
-tardaron en levantarse- se queja fulminándolos con la mirada  
  
-^^u...  
  
-ustedes también deberán entrenar- les ordena  
  
-esta bien  
  
-50 km. corriendo, sigan a yoh, el sabe el recorrido  
  
-pero anita, 50 km. es mucho  
  
-es cierto, quieres matarnos de cansancio  
  
-¬¬ cállense y hagan lo que les digo, o aumentare el entrenamiento  
  
-si T-T- responden a unísono yoh y Horohoro, un poco después llega len, quien se les une al entrenamiento.  
  
Luego de unas horas llegan a la pensión, Horohoro quejándose, yoh cabizbajo y rika con los brazos por el suelo, mientras que len llego tal y como había salido  
  
-ya...volvimos... anita- trata de recuperar el aliento el primo de rika  
  
-bien, el almuerzo esta listo, en la tarde seguirás entrenando yoh  
  
-y nosotros?  
  
-hagan lo que quieran  
  
-siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!- exclaman rika y Horohoro quienes al parecer les desapareció el cansancio que tenían encima.  
  
En la tarde Horohoro y rika se habían reunido para terminar con los detalles del plan  
  
-bien, entonces, estas listo?- pregunta la joven asakura  
  
-si... pero donde esta len?- pregunta el ainu  
  
-debe estar meditando en su habitación- le informa rika  
  
-bien, andando- rika fue a buscar a pilika, mientras que Horohoro se fue con len...  
  
-oye pilika- la llama la castaña  
  
-que sucede?  
  
-esta noche saldremos con tu hermano y con len a dar una vuelta, quieres venir?- pregunta suplicante la joven tratando de convencer a la ainu  
  
-esta bien... donde nos encontraremos?- pregunta entusiasmada la peliazul  
  
-en el parque oeste a las 20:30, te parece?  
  
- si estaré ahí ^-^  
  
-ok, nos vemos- rika se retira mientras que pilika se queda pensando que se pondrá para salir, tendría que estar bien vestida, y mas si iba len...  
  
mientras que con Horohoro...  
  
-oye len... estas ahí- pregunta tocando la puerta de la habitación del chino  
  
-que quieres hotohoto  
  
-no me llames así!- dice enfurecido el ainu- esta noche saldremos con rika y mi hermana, quieres venir? Por favor  
  
-para que van a salir  
  
-como que para que, nos divertiremos un poco, además hace mucho que no salimos juntos por favor di que si- le ruega el peliazul  
  
-hash esta bien, pero deja de comportarte así quieres!- se queja el chino de ojos dorados  
  
-esta bien, como digas... oye... quiero saber algo...- dice el joven de ojos celestes  
  
-que?- pregunta fríamente len  
  
-se puede saber que es lo que te pasa con mi hermanita?- pregunta con la mayor naturalidad del mundo  
  
-q-que! O///O  
  
-vamos... dime- dice golpeándolo con un codo en sus costillas  
  
-y a ti que te importa!!!- pregunta el joven de cabellos violáceos ruborizado  
  
-fácil, ellas es mi hermana, y tu mi amigo, por eso me interesa  
  
-no te lo diré, además si te lo digo me molestaras  
  
-no lo haré, lo prometo- lo convence el norteño  
  
-...- len no se atrevía a decirle lo que realmente sentía por pilika, lo mucho que hizo ante la pregunta del ainu fue bajar la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el piso con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas  
  
-te gusta verdad?- pregunta con una mirada picara en su rostro  
  
-n-no!!! ///- trata de ocultarlo el chino  
  
-se que si  
  
-y como puedes estar tan seguro- le pregunta desafiante el joven tao  
  
-ayer casi la besas- lo corto Horohoro- vamos len, admítelo... si a ti te gusta y eres correspondido estaré de acuerdo, no tengo problema  
  
-deveras?- pregunta indeciso el chino  
  
-si... lo que mas quiero es que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo sean felices, así que no te preocupes... pero te advierto que si la haces llorar sufrirás las consecuencias  
  
-e-esta bien...  
  
-así se dice n_n, ahora ponte algo decente para salir- le aconseja el ainu  
  
-por que?  
  
-quieres estar bien presentable para ella no?  
  
-/// ya basta!!- se enfurece len  
  
-bien, me voy, nos encontraremos en el parque oeste a las 20:30 hs- el ainu sonríe para sus adentros mientras se retire de la habitación de su amigo  
  
-de acuerdo... afuera...  
  
-fase 1º y 2º terminadas- comenta Horohoro a rika  
  
-bien, ahora solo falta que llegue la hora y terminara nuestra parte- los jóvenes se retiran a hacer los labores de la casa que les dejo encargados anna  
  
Continuara...  
  
Y? Que les pareció este capitulo, es un poquito mas largo que los anteriores, la cosa es que me envale y no pare de escribir hasta que mi mamá me reto por haber estado casi todo el día en frente de "la caja boba" como le dice ella, adulto..., que se le va a hacer Sigan enviando reviews ( ya me canso de decir siempre lo mismo) Disculpen si demore un poco, y ahora si, si quieres yohxanna me mandan ideas o no escribo nada y punto final, el capitulo siguiente va a tener un poco mas de lenxpilika, así que no se lo pierdan, nos vemos!!!! Ah!! Otra cosa, si quieren algunos dibujos de len y pilika y Horohoro y rika, pídanme por email que se las mando (están dibujadas por mi, y les prometo que no van a decepcionar ^-^), les reitero, mi mail es dark_rika@hotmail.com  
  
Bye 


	7. capitulo 7

_________________________ capitulo anterior_________________  
  
-bien, ahora solo falta que llegue la hora y terminara nuestra parte- los jóvenes se retiran a hacer los labores de la casa que les dejo encargados anna  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
capitulo 7 : "la confesión de len"  
  
pilika revolvió entre toda su ropa, provandose todo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pollera negra que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, con una camisa blanca, con los bordes amarillos (esa como la que usa lima en cyber j to x).  
  
Ya estaba alista para salir cuando se topa con rika en la estrada de la casa  
  
-tu hermano y yo iremos un poco mas tarde, así que ve adelantándote junto con len- dice sonriente rika mientras len aparecía detrás suyo  
  
-ho- hola len – saluda la ainu algo sonrojada al ver lo apuesto que se veía len con una camisa negra ajustada, aunque la llevaba desabrochada, con unos pantalones del mismo color.  
  
-hola...- len no se quedaba atrás en cuestión a las mejillas ruborizadas, por al ver a pilika tan bien vestida  
  
-bien ^-^ vayan adelantándose ustedes dos, nosotros llegaremos un poco mas tarde- le dice rika mientras los empuja a ambos hasta la salida y les cierra la puerta detrás de ellos  
  
-bien, creo que no podremos volver – dice pilika algo nerviosa por la cercanía del joven  
  
-entonces vamonos  
  
-esta bien- ambos jóvenes caminan rumbo al parque, durante la caminata ninguno intercambio palabras, solo se miraban de reojo y de ves en cuando cruzaban sus miradas para luego clavarlas en otro lado.  
  
Una ves en el parque...  
  
-por que no vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca?- pregunta pilika algo cansada  
  
-...- len no dijo nada, solo la siguió y se sentó a su lado  
  
-espero que rika y mi hermano no demoren mucho- dice tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación, pero al parecer len no contestaba- oye, que te pasa?- pregunta algo interesada, pero lo unico que logra es que len la mire directamente a los ojos  
  
-nada...- se limito a responder, después de un rato en silencio apareció sereniti (ya saben para que)  
  
-hola sereniti! ^-^- saluda enérgica la ainu  
  
-hola  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-tu hermano y rika no podrán venir esta noche  
  
-que? Por que?- pregunta deprimida la peliazul  
  
-anna les encargo algunas tareas, así que diviértanse ustedes sin ellos ^- ^, yo volveré por si me necesitan... adiós  
  
-adiós sereniti... bien y ahora... que aremos- pregunta algo pensativa  
  
-me da lo mismo- dice len si cambiar la expresión tranquila en su rostro  
  
-entonces vamos a comer algo, después daremos una vuelta si?  
  
-como quieras- responde el joven de ojos dorados algo ruborizado  
  
ambos jóvenes se van a comer algo a un pequeño bar que había por ahí cerca, se sientan en una mesa afuera, apartadas de las demás (len la había elegido) e inmediatamente los atienden, piden su orden.  
  
-oye len, por que estas tan callado?- pregunta la joven de ojos azules  
  
-por nada- responde secamente  
  
-acaso te molesto?  
  
-no... no es eso- responde algo nervioso  
  
-y entonces que es?- pregunta la ainu- se puede saber?  
  
-bueno yo... es que...- trata de decir mientras la sangre se sube a su rostro  
  
-te sientes bien- pregunta acercándose al chino y colocando su mano sobre la frente de este- estas muy rojo  
  
-e-estoy b-bien, es solo que tengo ... mucho calor- dice levantándose de la mesa repentinamente, mientras se dirigía al baño, dejando confundida a pilika  
  
-"por que, por que no puedo evitarlo, se que me gusta pero... no me gusta que note mis sonrojos, debe pensar que soy un estúpido!"- piensa len mientras se mojaba la cara con algo de agua- "mejor vuelvo, no quiero hacerla esperar"- el chino vuelve hacia donde se encuentra su pilika  
  
-te sientes mejor?  
  
-si, no es nada- terminan de cenar, len paga la cuenta y se dirigen al parque nuevamente para ver un pequeño festival, ambos lo recorren, la ainu estaba fascinada con todas las cosas que había allí, pero lo que mas le gusto fue un pequeño collar de plata con un corazón rojo  
  
-es hermoso!- suspiraba pilika mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos  
  
-espérame aya- le ordena len mientras pilika dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se va cerca de un árbol, un poco después len vuelve con ella  
  
-toma- dice extendiendo su mano con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
  
-e-es el collar de recién... n-no debiste- dice poniéndoselo-... muchas gracias- agradece mientras le dedica una dulce sonrisa a lo que len se sonroja aun mas  
  
-vamos al otro lado del parque-  
  
ambos van hacia el lado trasero del parque, es un lugar muy tranquilo, no pasa nada de gente, y todo esta oscuro...  
  
-este lugar me da miedo- comenta pilika al ver todo su alrededor en penumbras  
  
-es el mejor lugar de este parque para ver las estrellas, siempre vengo aquí en la noche- dice el chino mientras subía su mirada para ver la oscura noche adornada de una luna llena con estrellas a su alrededor  
  
-ahora que lo pienso- tienes razón, aqui la luna y las estrellas se ven con mayor intensidad- la ainu sube su mirada al igual que lo hizo len para ver el cielo.  
  
Algunos árboles le tapaban su vista, así que se acerco a la orilla del lago que hay en el centro del parque  
  
-ten cuidado, no vallas a caerte- la previene el joven de ojos dorados  
  
-eso no pasara- dice dedicándole una picara sonrisa y hacercandose aun mas a la orilla, pero al hacerlo se resbala con un poco de barro que había allí, y cae hacia el agua, len la sujeta antes de llegar, pero este también se resbala de la misma manera, provocando que ambos caigan al agua  
  
-odio decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije- ( mi frase preferida jeje ^^u) dictama el chino mientras la miraba con una mirada de regaño  
  
-lo siento- dice pilika disgustada  
  
-por suerte hoy hace calor- suspira el joven de cabellos violáceos, mientras se levantaba y le daba su mano para ayudar a la peliazul  
  
-discúlpame, por mi culpa estas todo mojado- se disculpa apenada la ainu  
  
-descuida, no hay problema- len se sienta bajo un árbol recargándose en su tronco, pilika lo imita, sentándose bastante cerca de este.  
  
Aunque hacia calor, la noche estaba algo ventosa, por lo cual pilika tiembla un poco, se abraza a si misma para evitar sentir ese leve frío.  
  
De repente, len posa su brazo en los hombros de la joven, atrayéndola mas contra si, para así evitar que tenga mas frío.  
  
-q-que haces- pregunta la ainu con las mejillas teñidas de rojo  
  
-evito que te resfríes- dice el chino lo mas naturalmente posible, tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo y nerviosismo  
  
la ainu recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven de ojos dorados, haciendo que el leve sonrojo de len se convirtiera en un fuerte rojo carmín. Len responde a la acción de la joven, bajando el brazo que tenia sobre los hombros de esta hasta su cintura envolviéndola.  
  
Ninguno de los dos sabía bien lo que les sucedía, de repente se comportaban de esa manera, siguiendo el impulso de sus corazones. El joven Tao de coloco en frente de la peliazul, completamente ruborizado, con su mirada en el suelo y un nerviosismo bastante notable.  
  
Agarro los hombros de la joven de ojos azules con sus manos empujándola hacia el árbol, impidiéndole moverse con su cuerpo. Pilika estaba desconcertada, no sabía exactamente lo que sucedería, pero lo deseaba.  
  
-escuha... yo... debo decirte...a-algo- trataba de decir el chino, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, en contra suya  
  
-q-que p-pasa- pregunta la ainu mas colorada que antes  
  
-mira... yo... lo que quiero decir es que... tu... tu me...-  
  
-yo... que- ambos jóvenes se miraron profundamente a los ojos, ese fue el ultimo impulso que necesitaba len para lograr lo que ansiaba desde que conoció a la hermana de su amigo.  
  
Tomo a pilika por su barbilla, y acerco su rostro al de la peliazul. Rozó sus labios a los de la ainu, y dando un ultimo impulso, los fundió con los de ella. Pilika abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la acción del chino, pero luego los fue cerrando lentamente al sentir el dulce contacto que el Tao le brindaba aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello. Len envolvió fuertemente su cintura apegándola a el.  
  
El chino rompió el beso por falta de aire, ambos estaban algo agitados, se miraron nuevamente para luego fundirse en un intenso abrazo. Ambos se sentía totalmente dominados por esa extraña sensación que los invadía al estar cerca el uno del otro.  
  
Les se acerco al oído de la joven -te... te amo...- le susurró dulcemente a la joven de sus sueños mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos  
  
-yo... también te amo...len-  
  
Ambos se sentían bien al saber que su amor era correspondido, volvieron a besarse, esta ves con mas pasión que el anterior  
  
-creo que debemos regresar, ya es demasiado tarde, y tu hermano podría preocuparse  
  
-si  
  
len levanta a su ainu entre sus brazos y se va caminando hacia la pensión.  
  
Una ves allí...  
  
-mira, ya regresaron- dice rika jalando a Horohoro por la manga de su remera  
  
-vaya, parece que nuestro plan fue todo un triunfo ^-^  
  
-si^-^ que suerte. Pero... yoh y anna aun no han llegado, les abra pasado algo?- pregunta rika algo preocupada por su primo y la prometida de este  
  
-no lo se, dijeron que no tardarían, mejor vallamos a buscarlos.  
  
Ambos jóvenes salen de la pensión  
  
En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí...  
  
-oye anna, no crees que deberíamos regresar- le dice el castaño a su prometida  
  
-si tienes razón, mejor vamonos-  
  
cuando están a punto de irse una presencia poderosa se hace presente  
  
-hola hermanito, como has estado tanto tiempo- saluda hao con su típica sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-que quieres hao!!!- pregunta yoh colocándose frente a anna para protejerla -solo la quiero a ella- dice apareciendo de repente detrás de la itako, nouqeandola con un golpe y llevándosela  
  
-deja en paz a anna!!!- grita furioso el joven asakura  
  
-si quieres volver a verla, dile a tu prima que la espero mañana por la tarde en este mismo lugar- dice mientras que una ráfaga de fuego hacia desaparecer a hao y a la prometida del asakura  
  
-anna...  
  
Horohoro y rika estuvieron viendo todo, corren hasta donde esta su amigo  
  
-yoh... estas bien amigo  
  
-...-  
  
-no te preocupes yoh- dice rika- recuperare a anna  
  
-no me digas... que tienes pensado enfrentarte a el- dice Horohoro algo preocupado  
  
-hao secuestro a anna por mi culpa, el me quiere a mi, no a ella, y si es la única forma de recuperar a anna,... lo are.- determina decidida rika  
  
-pero...- trata de convencerla el ainu  
  
-ya estoy decidida.  
  
Yoh seguía con su rostro sombrío. Todos se dirigieron a la pensión. Al llegar se encontraron con pilika y len, que estaban en el patio.  
  
-que pasa?- pregunta la peliazul al ver el rostro de yoh, este se fue a su habitación, sin responder nada.  
  
-hao se llevo a anna- informa su hermano  
  
-que!- le grita sorprendido  
  
-mañana rika tendrá que ir por ella, no se olviden que el objetivo de hao es tener los poderes de la heredera de la oscuridad  
  
-pero, no tienes pensado ir verdad- pregunta pilika algo preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo.  
  
Rika no responde, solo les dirige una mirada fría y luego se dirigió hacia adentro. Todos se sorprendieron, jamas habían visto a rika así, y mucho menos a yoh, todos estaban preocupados por sus amigos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tendrían que recuperar a anna y proteger a rika.  
  
Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, yoh no había podido dormir, se veía terrible, rika estaba con cara de culpabilidad, ambos terminaron de tomar su desayuno, y se pusieron a entrenar.  
  
Unos minutos después Horohoro y len se les unen...  
  
-oye rika...- la llama Horohoro  
  
-que quieres- pregunta sin darle mucha importancia  
  
-por que entrenas, si eres mas fuerte que hao?- pregunta algo intrigado  
  
-seré mas fuerte que el, pero solo si uso el 100% de mi posesión  
  
-y que hay de malo en eso?- sigue preguntando el ainu, mientras que len prestaba atención mientras entrenaba con yoh  
  
-si uso mas del 50% de mi posesión, la oscuridad me domina, y pierdo el control de mis poderes quedando en trance, podría llegar a matarlos, y eso no me agradaría... – explica rika con su rostro sombrío  
  
-ya veo, pero... te olvidas de algo muy importante.- dice len  
  
-eh?- la castaña no entendía nada  
  
-te olvidas de que nosotros estaremos a tu lado- dice Horohoro con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
Rika se sorprende, pero no puede evitar dedicarles una sonrisa  
  
-gracias amigos- es lo unico que puede decir, mientras que unas lagrimas se asomaban en sus rojizos ojos.  
  
-ya déjense de sentimentalismos, y sigamos entrenando- dice el chino todos siguieron entrenando hasta un poco antes del combate, se dieron un leve descanso para recuperar sus energías, y luego se dirigían al lugar del encuentro  
  
-cuidense- dice pilika, un poco después llegan fausto, ryu, y para su sorpresa, lyserg y chocolate, que se habían enterado por cierta ainu lo que ocurría. Todos se fueron, pero cuando len estaba por cruzar la puerta...  
  
-espera- dice la hermana de Horohoro tomando su brazo  
  
-que sucede- pregunta al ver su rostro entristecido  
  
-prométeme que regresaras bien- dice abrazándolo fuertemente  
  
-acaso olvidas con quien esta hablando- le dice dulcemente el joven de ojos dorados separándose levemente de ella, y besando sus labios tiernamente por un instante.  
  
-los estaré esperando... buena suerte.  
  
-adios- len se retira y alcanza a los demás  
  
-nunca me imaginé que algún día te le declararías a mi hermana picudo  
  
-quieres callarte de una buena ves!!!!- grito alterado len mas rojo que un semáforo, a lo que ainu respondió con un risa bastante burlona. Por suerte len se contuvo y no le presto atención  
  
todos llegaron al lugar del encuentro, hao aun no aparecía. Hasta que su fuerte presencia se hizo presente de repente.  
  
Hao apareció entre medio de las llamas del espíritu del fuego  
  
-jaja, parece que has traído a todos tus amigos primita- sonríe el hermano gemelo de yoh.  
  
-hao!- dice lyserg con odio en su voz  
  
De repente aparece anna, cubierta por llamas, sin poder moverse  
  
-anna!!- grita yoh con furia- déjala en paz!!!  
  
-acaso estas bromeando, primero quiero los poderes de rika  
  
-eres un desdichado- murmura ryu enojado  
  
- deja libre a doña anna- grita fausto  
  
-espera, si me quieres deja libre a anna- dice avanzando hacia donde se encontraba hao  
  
-crees que soy tonto  
  
-en guardia- dice rika realizando su fusión de almas ( si usa la posesión de objetos directamente no puede controlarla, además no es su estilo)  
  
-parece que quieres perder...  
  
-cállate!- grita mas furiosa que antes ( pobre hao, todos se enojan con el, prometo que si hago otra fanfic, al terminar este hao será buenito ^-^) so yo gano, dejaras libre a anna  
  
-pero si tu pierdes, me darás todos tus poderes  
  
- acepto- hao imita a rika, y realiza su posesión, la de la espada  
  
-oye juanita pue´ estas segura de lo que haces?  
  
Rika no responde, solo comienza a atacar a hao el cual evade sus ataques muy fácilmente. Los demás ayudan con todos sus poderes, pero el gemelo les devuelve sus ataques con el doble de potencia botándolos a todos y logrando hacer que se golpeen contra unas rocas, excepto a rika, quien se protegió con su "barrera sombra" ( la cual era como una especie de campo de fuerza de un negro transparente)  
  
-están bien?  
  
-auch... no te preocupes, estamos bien- responde Horohoro tratando de ponerse de pie ( tratando !! y dice que están bien, quien lo entiende u_u) -no te distraigas- grita hao mientras ataca a rika con unas flechas de fuego ) imaginense que tiene un ataque así si?) rika voltea a ver, pero no llega a tiempo para protegerse...  
  
continuara....  
  
______________________________________  
  
espero que les haya gustado el 7 capitulo, me costo un poco hacerlo, y espero que me perdonen por la demora ^^u. Para los interesados en mis dibujos ya los tengo escaneados, tengo algunos de len y pilika, pero la mayoría son de rika y Horohoro como habrán de suponer jeje. Sigan mandando reviews. y por si a alguien le interesa saber, estoy re emocionada el 9 de abril cumplo 15 años, va en realidad no estoy emocionada, mis amigas me tuvieron que hacer acordar jeje, soy algo despistada. Lo unico bueno es que mis viejos no me van a molestar por algunos días. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	8. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: "confianza"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
-auch... no te preocupes, estamos bien- responde Horohoro tratando de ponerse de pie ( tratando !! y dice que están bien, quien lo entiende u_u)  
  
-no te distraigas- grita hao mientras ataca a rika con unas flechas de fuego ) imagínense que tiene un ataque así si?) rika voltea a ver, pero no llega a tiempo para protegerse... ____________________________________________________  
  
las llamas casi la alcanzaban, cerro sus ojos, pero luego de unos minuto volvió a abrirlos al no sentir ninguna clase de dolor.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente al ver como el ainu interponía su cuerpo para protegerla.  
  
-aaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!- grita por causa del dolor el peliazul.  
  
-Horohoro!!!- grita desesperada la castaña al ver como sale gravemente herido- Horohoro- vuelve a llamarlo mientras lo sentaba con la espalda contra un árbol cercano  
  
-me alegra... que no te haya pasado nada malo- dice dedicándole una dulce sonrisa  
  
-Horohoro- murmura para si, con unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- no te... no te lo perdonare!- grita llena de ira volteando a ver a hao mientras una aura negra la cubría (tipo la de dragon ball cuando goku o vegeta se transforma en super sayian)  
  
-que le pasa?- pregunta lyserg al ver a su amiga en ese estado  
  
-esta aumentando el nivel de su posesión- explica len con un poco de seriedad en su rostro  
  
-que diminuta eres- la provoca el shaman del fuego  
  
-rayo oscuro- convoca rika mientras un rayo oscuro era despedido de sus manos, logrando herirle el brazo a hao superficialmente  
  
-parace que estas tomando esto muy enserio, pues veamos hasta donde puedes llegar- hao convoca su posesión con la espada de fuego ( la que uso en el capitulo en el que le saca el alma a yoh)  
  
rika no se queda atrás, hace una posesión similar con una espada negra con toda su energía negativa acumulada  
  
-es increíble, que pueda tener tanto poder, con tan solo el 50% de su posesión- murmura fausto impresionado por los poderes de rika  
  
-tienes razón- dice ryu  
  
-pero aun así, no es capas de superar a hao- comenta el chino  
  
-rika lo lograra- dice el ainu  
  
-que!- preguntan todos  
  
-solo hay que confiar en ella  
  
la joven asakura ataka nuevamente con su espada, pero ni siquiera alcanzo al hermano gemelo de yoh  
  
-ni siquiera puedes golpearme con exactitud, como piensas ganarme así?- pregunta bastante confiado  
  
-fíjate bien!- le ordena rika.  
  
hao voltea, y ve como si atake libera a anna. La cual es recibida rápidamente por los brazos de yoh, el cual se aleja con ella  
  
-ahora esta batalla es solo entre tu y yo, sin tener nada en juego- dice con cata triunfal por haber liberado a su amiga  
  
-como quieras- hao la ataka con su espada hiriendo su brazo izquierdo, lanzándola hacia el suelo, provocando que se torciera el tobillo  
  
rika intenta levantarse inútilmente  
  
-ahora como piensas ganarme, ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie- ríe hao  
  
-aun no conoces todos mis trucos- rika se eleva lentamente, mientras que unas grande alas grises se hacían presente en su espalda- como te quedo el ojo eh?  
  
-ya me canse de ti!- grita hao furioso llevando su posesión al máximo  
  
la verdadera pelea al fin comienza, hao lleva totalmente la ventaja, no puede soportar mas los atakes de su rival, hao estaba por dar su golpe final hasta que un rayo blanco se interpuso entre hao y rika  
  
-takashi?- murmura rika  
  
-hola hermana- saluda takashi muy alegremente  
  
-el es el hermano de rika?- pregunta len algo confundido  
  
-si así es... yo me encargare de hao!  
  
Luego de una intensa batalla el shaman de fuego derrota a takashi dejándolo en condiciones similares a Horohoro. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, rika ya no podía controlarse  
  
-ya has llegado demasiado lejos, no te perdonaré el hecho de que lastimes a mi hermano y a mis amigos.  
  
Los ojos de rika comienzan a llenarse de un brillo blanco. Mientras su aura negra se hacía cada ves mas grande, su poder espiritual aumentaba cada ves mas, dejándola completamente en trance  
  
-rika!!- la llamaron Horohoro y takashi preocupados.  
  
Era inútil. La oscuridad ya la había dominado, estaba completamente descontrolada, su semblante estaba cubierto por su flequillo.  
  
-maremoto...- murmuraba por lo bajo rika  
  
-rika no lo hagas!- grita desesperado el joven de ojos verde claro(osea takashi)  
  
-que pasa?- pregunta yoh  
  
-es el máximo atake, si lo utiliza perderá gran parte de si energía vital... podría... morir- explica mirando hacia abajo  
  
-morir... no... no quiero... no quiero que eso suceda!!!- grita el joven de ojos celeste- rika no lo hagas!!  
  
Sus palabras fueron en vano rika estaba concentrando todo su poder espiritual en un solo punto, al terminar de hacerlo recito el conjuro completo  
  
-de la oscuridad!!!- una gran esfera de energía negativa se dirigió hacia hao, venciéndolo completamente.  
  
surgió una gran explosión todos se cubrieron para evitar salir lastimados.  
  
-rika...- llamaba en vano el preocupado ainu...  
  
-gracias por todo- se escucho si vos. todos voltearon hacia arriba, ahí se encontraba ella, antes de ser alcanzada por la gran explosión.- no se si pueda salir de esto con vida... pero... quiero decirles, que son los mejores amigos que pude tener... adiós...- rika desapareció  
  
cuando ya todo estaba calmo, Horohoro corrió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba rika, completamente sin fuerzas, desmayada  
  
-rika... por favor... háblame- le susurra en el oído a la joven de ojos rojos, mientras unas lagrimas se hacían presente en sus ojos- rika- vuelve a llamarla, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su joven amiga  
  
-déjame- ordena fausto.  
  
Horohoro se hace a un lado, fausto la revisa.  
  
-aun esta con vida  
  
-eh?!- todo se sorprenden  
  
-hay que llevarla rápido a un hospital!  
  
Una ves allí.  
  
Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, fausto entraba y salía de la habitación de rika con varios elementos médicos, preocupando aun mas a sus amigos. Mientras que anna se fue junto con jun, a la que se había encontrado en el camino, a la pensión.  
  
Pilika quien ya se había enterado de todo lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que jun y tamao que había viajado hasta alla al enterarse de lo sucedido, trataban de reanimarla  
  
-ya deja de llorar quieres- dice anna con desgano  
  
-que deje de llora, mi amiga rika puede morir, y tu me pides que deje de llorar- la enfrenta la peliazul  
  
-rika es una chica bastante fuerte, estará bien...  
  
volviendo al hospital... Horohoro estaba completamente desesperado, takashi lo observaba y de ves en cuando le dedicaba unas miradas de celos, sabia que ese chico peliazul se preocupaba por su hermana, al parecer le tenia mucho cariño a ella, y eso lo hacía enfureces  
  
-déjame entrar fausto!- le suplica, pero fausto niega con la cabeza, el ainu insiste, intenta entrar a la fuerza pero es detenido por yoh, quien lo sujeta tirado sobre su espalda del cuello, y len quien lo sujeto por los brazos.  
  
El ainu se resiste, liberándose de sus dos amigos, pero luego es detenido con el péndulo de su amigo de cabello verde.  
  
-ya déjenme en paz!!! Quiero verla!!!- grita el ainu  
  
-deja de hacer tonterías!- responde len  
  
-a donde vas?- pregunta yoh al ver que su amigo peliazul se retira hacia afuera  
  
-quiero estar solo, me voy  
  
-cuando se tarta de la señorita rika actúa de una manera totalmente diferente- dice ryu  
  
Horohoro se sienta en una de las escaleras de la entrada del hospital.  
  
-"soy un tonto... debí hacer algo, protegerla, soy un inútil, ella esta así por mi culpa"- se lamentaba una y otra vez el joven de ojos celestes  
  
-estas echándote la culpa?- pregunta una voz familiar para el  
  
-len...-el ainu baja la mirada- si algo llegase a pasarle... probablemente sería mi culpa  
  
-lo echo, echo esta, no puedes cambiarlo, rika se recuperara, no te preocupes- dice entregándole una lata de gaseosa en sus manos  
  
-gracias... parece que estar con mi hermana te ha hablando un poco  
  
-que!, claro que no!- grita el joven tao rojo como un tomate provocando una pequeña risa en su amigo peliazul  
  
-oigan... hombres pues- los llama chocolove desde la entrada- ya podemos entrar a verla.  
  
El ainu sale corriendo, y entra rápidamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba rika. al verla dormir tranquilamente un suspiro de alivio sale de sus labios.  
  
-solo necesita unas semanas de reposo, y estará bien- comenta fausto mientras se retira de la habitación  
  
-ya ves, todo salió bien jiji- dice yoh con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-te dije que se recuperaría- habla el joven de ojos dorados  
  
-que suerte- se alegra ryu  
  
-si tienes razón, no hubiera perdonado a hao si le hubiera hecho lo mismo que a mis padres- comenta lyserg  
  
-hombre pues, las juanitas nos están esperando- dice chocolove refiriéndose a pilika, jun y anna  
  
-esta bien, mejor vamonos, quiero ver si anita esta bien ^-^ yoh y los demás se retiran menos Horohoro (era de esperarse), luego entra takashi  
  
-como esta mi hermana?- pregunta al ainu  
  
-fausto dice que solo debe descansar unas semanas, y estará bien  
  
-que suerte...  
  
Horohoro se acerca un poco a ella para acomodar los mechones de cabello que estaban desordenados sobre su rostro  
  
-oye no te le acerques!!- advierte furioso el hermano de la castaña  
  
-que... p-pero yo solo...  
  
-tu nada, aléjate de mi hermana o te are pedasitos  
  
-._.u esta bien- Horohoro se sienta en una silla que había cerca de ahí.- " ahora entiendo por que me dijo que su hermano era pero que yo con ella"- dice recordando todo lo que le decía el a len para que no se le acercara a su hermana  
  
-yo me voy, quiero ver si esta Tamao- dice volteando su rostro algo enrojecido  
  
-Tamao?... la conoces?... valla, parece que te agrada ^-^  
  
-no me cambien el tema!- grita ruborizado tratando de esconderlo- adiós... y estas advertido ¬¬  
  
-¬¬ si... ya lo se. ( me parece que no se llevan bien ^-^u)  
  
Takashi se retira a la pensión, mientras que Horohoro se asegura de que se valla. Al asegurarse, acerca la silla en la que estaba sentado a la camilla de rika. vuelve a suspirar, el ver ese rostro durmiendo tranquilamente lo llena de calma y felicidad  
  
- me alegro que estés bien- le murmura a su oído se acerca un poco mas y besa su frente.  
  
Rika se mueve un poco, y abre sus ojos lentamente  
  
-Horohoro...  
  
-rika- sonríe el ainu al ver esos ojos llenos de vida  
  
-que me paso?- pregunta con una devil vos la joven  
  
-olvida eso, lo importante es que estas bien- dice acariciando si mejilla la castaña coloca su mano sobre la del peliazul  
  
-gracias por... preocuparte tanto...- sonríe débilmente la joven asakura  
  
-descuida...  
  
-tendrias que curar tus heridas... estas muy lastimado...- dice algo preocupada al ver las heridas de semejante magnitud en el cuerpo de su amigo ( adoro verlo lastimado se ve tan lindo *¬*)  
  
-descuida, luego lo haré..., aunque extrañare que tu lo hagas- le sonríe dulcemente.  
  
Los ojos de rika se sierran lentamente  
  
-estas bien?... quieres que llame a fausto?  
  
-descuida solo estoy un poco cansada- luego se queda completamente dormida.  
  
Un poco después, fausto ingresa nuevamente a la habitación  
  
-el horario de visita se termino- le comenta  
  
-puedo quedarme esta noche con ella.  
  
-eso no esta permitido- le dice al ainu, pero al ver su cara tan preocupada acepta- pero por ser tu... esta bien- Horohoro sonríe.  
  
El tiempo pasa, aproximadamente unas 3 semanas, rika ya estaba en la pensión de lo mas bien), sin contar que su hermano estaba cerca, y como tal se preocupaba de mas...  
  
Rika se encontraba en el patio de lo mas tranquila, acostada bajo los rayos del sol... un poco después Horohoro se acerca a ella  
  
-oye... quítate, me tapas el sol- ordena la joven, pero el ainu no le mueve- te dije que...- calla al ver a su a migo sonriéndole dulcemente, provocándole un sonrojo- que te pasa?  
  
-no te cansas de estar enojada todo el tiempo?- pregunta el peliazul  
  
-para tu información no... además eso que te importa?- pregunta irónicamente la castaña  
  
-es que... te ves linda cuando sonríes  
  
-o///o que?..- pregunta sorprendida la joven de ojos rojos  
  
-caíste- Horohoro la empuja haciendo que se caiga hacia atrás  
  
-eso no fue justo ///- protesta aun avergonzada por el comentario de su joven amigo, quien se retira riéndose para sus adentros.  
  
Cae la noche, rika tenia mucho calor, así que decide tomarse un baño, al salir, se coloca su pijama, entra a su habitación, revisa que el ainu no estuviera, y se mira frente a un espejo.  
  
-"lo abra dicho encerio?"- se pregunta para si misma, mientras que sonreía frente a su reflejo.  
  
En ese instante ingresa Horohoro.  
  
-oye que estas haciendo?- pregunta extrañado  
  
-y-yo?... nada- esconde rapidamente su espejo detrás suyo  
  
-no me digas que realmente pensaste que lo que te dije hoy era enserio? – dice el peliazul llorando de la risa, haciendo que rika se enojara cada vez mas  
  
-sal de aquí!!!- grita furiosa mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas  
  
-no quiero!- la provoca el joven de ojos celestes  
  
-no me busques que me vas a encontrar- amenaza la asakura  
  
-mira quien lo dice- se sigue burlando el ainu  
  
-cállate!!!- grita nuevamente mientras un rayo negro ataka torpemente al norteño  
  
-oye ten cuidado- dice Horohoro mientras sale corriendo perseguido por rika quien lo ataka con sus poderes espirituales.  
  
La pelea termina con Horohoro todo lastimado por culpa de rika, y ella, con cara triunfal, saboreando su venganza.  
  
El resto de la noche pasa tranquila, todos terminan de cenar, y se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.  
  
Rika no le dirige la palabra a su compañero de cuarto, lo unico que hace es tirarse sobre su futón y darle la espalda a su amigo, mientras este se cambiaba y luego la imitaba, mirándola algo indeciso, sin saber que decir.  
  
-no vas a estar enojada todo tu vida por algo asi no?- pregunta con algo de pena el ainu  
  
-...-  
  
-oye... discúlpame quieres... no fue mi intención molestarte tanto- trata de disculpares  
  
rika voltea un poco su cabeza, para escuchar mejor a su amigo  
  
-además... lo que te dije hoy por la tarde... era verdad- confiesa mientras un color rojo se apodera de su rostro.  
  
Rika voltea por completo para verlo, nunca se imaginó escuchar eso de el, se sorprendió mucho pero lo mucho que pudo decir fui un simple "gracias". El peliazul se alivio al escuchar eso.  
  
Estuvieron conversando un rato, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.  
  
Al día siguiente todo iba como de costumbre, hasta que takashi dijo que ya era hora de regresar...  
  
Continuara __________________________ al fin!!!!, como están??, disculpen la demora, pero acá tienen el capitulo 8!!!. Debo advertirles, no le presten mucha atención al nombre del capitulo... Ok ahora si, sigan mandando reviews, denme su opinión sobre lenxpilika, y si quieren que escriba mas sobre esta pareja solo pídanmelo y listo, y de paso denme algunas ideas Nos vemos en el capítulo 9!!!! Chau!!!!!!!!! 


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: "el adiós"  
  
_____________________capitulo anterior__________________________  
  
Al día siguiente todo iba como de costumbre, hasta que takashi dijo que ya era hora de regresar... ______________________________________________________________  
  
-ya es hora de regresar a Hong Kong – dice takashi a su hermana  
  
-que! pero...- reclama la castaña  
  
-pero nada, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí... además, debemos arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes- takashi se retira, dejando a rika sola en el jardín  
  
-tenemos que... regresar?- murmura la joven con la cabeza gacha en ese instante Horohoro volvía de hacer unas compras, vio a rika ( que casualidad no?), parada, bajo el árbol, sin hacer nada, se preocupo, se acerco a ella...  
  
-rika...- la llama agitando su mano en frente a su rostro rika sube la mirada. Horohoro se quedo en estado de shock al ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por el rostro de su amiga  
  
-que... pasa?- pregunta el ainu  
  
-voy a regresar... a Hong Kong- responde secamente, pero a la vez con un tono triste en su voz  
  
-que?... no... eso no es cierto- trata de convencerse el peliazul  
  
-... lo siento...- trata de hacer que el joven de ojos celestes no se pusiera mal  
  
-cuando te vas?- pregunta  
  
-mañana...  
  
-q-que?!...  
  
rika entra a la pensión, dejando desconcertado a Horohoro, sin saber que hacer, sintió un dolor en su pecho, rika se iba, la persona que amaba, se iba a ir de su lado, y lo peor de todo, sin saber que era lo que sentía por ella.  
  
El ainu salió corriendo, dejando todas las bolsas con las compras tiradas en el patio, no podía aceptar que rika se iría, no quería, pero no podía hacer nada ante eso, siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo mas, había llegado hasta lo mas profundo de un bosque, se subió a una rama de un árbol, trato de calmarse pero todo fue en vano  
  
-"no quiero que se valla... no quiero"- murmuraba el peliazul mientras sus ojos se nublaban de lagrimas (o_O).  
  
Paso un largo tiempo allí sumido en sus pensamientos...  
  
Mientras que en la pensión...  
  
-que le ocurre señorita rika?- pregunta Tamao a la joven de ojos rojos  
  
-ah Tamao... no me pasa nada descuida- dice tratando de convencerla, pero no lo logró  
  
-por favor dígamelo, quizás pueda ayudarla- suplica la pelirosa  
  
-es que... debo regresar a mi país...  
  
-es una pena, no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntas pero... no hay nada de malo en eso- trata de animarla, pero luego recuerda que pilika le había dicho que sucedía entre ella y su hermano- se encuentra mal por el joven Horohoro no es cierto?- pregunta  
  
-c-como lo- trata de preguntar la castaña  
  
-yo me encuentro en una situación parecida a la suya...- confiesa tamao  
  
-a que te refieres?- pregunta rika  
  
-no puedo hacreme a la idea de que el joven takashi se valla- dice con algo de tristeza en su rostro- pero es algo inevitable... y confío en que volveré a verlo- dice mostrándole una sonrisa a su amiga  
  
-comprendo... gracias tamao  
  
-de nada señorita  
  
tamao se retira, un poco después llega yoh...  
  
-oye rika, no has visto a Horohoro?- pregunta su primo  
  
-a... Horohoro...  
  
-si  
  
-no... no lo e visto  
  
-se fue corriendo al enterarse que rika se iba- len entra en la conversación  
  
-que!- pregunta rika  
  
-ve a buscarlo- le ordena el chino a la prima de yoh  
  
-yo?... por que?- reprocha la castaña  
  
-vete ya y deja de quejarte- la empuja hasta la salida  
  
-pero?... esta bien- rika se retira de la pensión  
  
camina durante un rato, tratando de encontrar a su amigo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que sin saber la razón, termina dentro del bosque...  
  
-"tengo la impresión de que lo encontrare aquí"- murmura por lo bajo, y se interna en el bosque  
  
camino hasta que comenzó a sentir la presencia de su amigo, corrió, a medida que se acercaba su corazón comenzaba a latir con mas fuerza, lo vio, sentado en la rama de un árbol, con su espalda recargada contra el tronco  
  
-Horohoro- lo llamo  
  
este se dio media vuelta, sorprendido de que lo aya encontrado, lo unico que hizo fue mirarla por unos segundos, para luego seguir mirando el cielo, como siempre lo hacía  
  
-que haces aquí?- pregunta secamente  
  
-los chicos me obligaron a buscarte- dice como si fuera obvio  
  
-pues vete, quiero estar solo  
  
-no lo haré, estuve buscándote por todos lados, ya estoy cansada como para volver sin ti- reclama algo disgustada por las palabras de su amigo  
  
-has como quieras- responde de mala gana  
  
-por lo menos baja y siéntate con migo- pide suplicante la castaña sentándose al pie del árbol donde Horohoro estaba.  
  
Horohoro baja, se sienta a su lado, no se atreve a mirarla, ella tampoco, no intercambian palabra alguna, hasta que el ainu se digna a hablar  
  
-por que te vas?- pregunta con un tono triste  
  
-porque takashi lo dice, además debemos hacer algo en Hong Kong- responde la joven shaman  
  
-volveras?- pregunta con un tono aun mas desilusionado, esta ves mirándola a los ojos fijamente  
  
-no lo se...- confiesa indecisa la joven asakura  
  
volvieron a quedarse en silencio otro largo rato hasta que Horohoro volvió a dirigir la palabra  
  
-no quiero...  
  
-m?- llama la atención de la joven de ojos de fuego  
  
-no quiero...  
  
-que quieres decir- pregunta algo nerviosa al ver la cercanía de Horohoro con ella  
  
-no quiero... que te... vallas  
  
-eh  
  
rika se sorprende al sentir lo brazos del ainu rodeando su cintura. El joven carga su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, intensificando el abrazo  
  
-yo tampoco quiero irme- rika devuelve el abrazo con fuerza  
  
ambos se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, se sentía bien el estar en los brazos del otro, una extraña sensación los invadió, se separaron un poco. Rika miraba fijamente los ojos del ainu  
  
-"por favor, no me mires así o no podré evitar besarte"- suplicaba para si mismo, hasta que se separo completamente de ella.  
  
-volvamos, ya esta oscureciendo ambos emprenden el regreso en silencio, no podían evitar mostrar esa tristeza que se reflejaba en sus rostros, nunca imaginaron que algún día tendrían que dejar de verse.  
  
-"lo peor de todo, es que aun no le he dicho lo que siento"- se culpaba mentalmente el peliazul, mientras la miraba de reojo.  
  
En el parque, pilika y len habían salido a pasear un rato...  
  
-te pasa algo pilika? Te noto muy rara- dice el chino preocupado  
  
-es mi hermano  
  
-y el que tiene que ver?- pregunta algo molesto al saber que la culpa de que pilika se encuentre decaída sea de el  
  
-sabes lo mucho que quiere a rika.  
  
-y?- pregunta sin entender a donde quiere ir su ainu  
  
-acaso no te enteraste de que ella se va mañana- pregunta algo alterada  
  
-oye no te pongas así- pide el joven de cabellos violáceos  
  
-y como quieres que me ponga!!!- pregunta mas alterada  
  
-pues... así- dice acercándose a ella y sellando sus labios por unos momentos ( snif... que romántico)  
  
pilika no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción del Tao.  
  
-si querías un beso me lo hubieras pedido- sonríe dulcemente provocando un sonrojo en el chino  
  
-entonces... puedo darte otro?- pregunta con una mirada seductora  
  
-cuando quieras- responde la ainu rodeando el cuello de len con sus brazos, mientras que el la sujetaba por la cintura, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios  
  
-nunca pense... que algún día... podría llegar a pasa esto- dice acercándose aun mas a los labios de la joven  
  
-yo tampoco- la peliazul termina por eliminar ese insignificante espacio que separaba sus labios, volviendo a saborear los labios de su joven amado (cursi u_u)  
  
ambos se separan, dedicándose una sonrisa de satisfacción, el chino tomo a pilika por la cintura y emprendieron el regreso  
  
ya en la pensión...  
  
-al fin llegaron chicos- dice yoh con una gran sonrisa en su rostro característica de el  
  
-por que? que pasa?- pregunta la ainu  
  
-es que, queremos cenar todos juntos para despedir a la señorita rika y al joven takashi- dice tamao sonrojándose un poco al nombrar el nombre del joven  
  
-ah- suspira pilika al recordar que su hermano estaba deprimido por ello  
  
-y donde esta Horohoro- pregunta len  
  
-esta en el techo desde que llego aquí con rika- responde lyserg asomándose por la puerta  
  
-y rika?- pregunta la ainu  
  
-esta con el- responde nuevamente lyserg  
  
-mejor los dejamos solos, tamao, necesitas ayuda en la cocina?- ofrece su ayuda pilika  
  
-si gracias señorita pilika- agradece la pelirosada.  
  
La cena transcurre muy animadamente, pero ni rika y Horohoro intercambian palabra alguna, todos se quedaron hasta tarde, hasta que se fueron a dormir.  
  
Rika fue la primera en retirarse, una ves que ya no había nadie, Horohoro fue tras ella. Al entrar a su habitación, ella ya estaba recostada en su futón, pero al parecer no estaba dormida. El ainu no atino a decir nada, solo se cambio de ropa y se sentó cerca de rika  
  
-toma esto- dice extendiendo su mano  
  
rika voltea a verlo a los ojos  
  
-que es?- pregunta recibiendo en sus manos un pequeño paquete  
  
-un regalo, que no ves?, es de parte de todos- trata de ser lo mas natural posible el peliazul- ábrelo  
  
rika lo abre, era un pequeño retrato con una foto de todos ellos juntos.  
  
-para que no olvides a tus amigos- vuelve a repetir  
  
-gracias- agradece su amiga.  
  
El ainu se acerco mas a ella, rika le dio la espalda, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, pero volvió a sentir otra vez los brazos del ainu rodeando su cintura.  
  
El ainu se había recostado a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente  
  
-Horohoro...- murmuro la castaña por lo bajo, pero su acompañante escucho  
  
-déjame estar al lado tuyo... al menos por este corto tiempo que nos queda- responde con un tono decaído en su voz.  
  
Rika voltea, ambos se quedan cara a cara, rika apoya la cabeza en el pecho del ainu, mientras que le devolvía el abrazo. Un rato después quedaron completamente dormidos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente rika se despertó primera, el ainu aun dormida tranquilamente, por lo cual sonrió, se separo de sus cálidos brazos ( como me gustaría estar entre ellos *¬*) cuidadosamente para evitar que el joven de ojos celestes se despertara.  
  
Cambió su ropa, y guardó lo ultimo que tenía, preparándose para el viaje, antes de salir de la habitación dedico una ultima mirada a su compañero de habitación, se acerco a el y beso su mejilla para luego irse.  
  
Una ves abajo, todos la esperaba para despedirla, takashi ya estaba preparado con todos sus bolsos. Se fueron rápidamente al aeropuerto, donde esperarían su avión  
  
*****************  
  
el ainu abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintió un frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos por completo, rika ya no estaba a su lado, se levanto rápidamente, bajo las escaleras corriendo  
  
-donde esta rika- pregunto casi a gritos  
  
-ya se fue- informa anna  
  
el ainu tomo su usual campera y se fue corriendo aun mas rápido de la casa, se dirigió al aeropuerto en donde rika tomaría su vuelo. Una vez allí busco por todos lados, hasta que la encontró.  
  
-rika!!- la llama haciendo que esta voltee para verlo  
  
-Horohoro?... que haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendida  
  
-que que hago?... vine a despedirme de ti...- responde el peliazul  
  
-rika!!!- llama su hermano- apúrate  
  
-ya voy!- responde  
  
-veras...quería decirte algo... antes de que te vallas- el ainu traga duro, mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas  
  
-rika!!!- volvía a llamar su hermano, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia un nudo se atoro en la garganta del ainu, no sabía como empezar a decirle, lo que el sentía  
  
-apúrate Horohoro, o perderé mi vuelo- pide rika suplicante.  
  
El peliazul la tomo por sus hombros, y sin dudarlo sello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios. Los ojos de rika se abrieron sorpresivamente al sentir ese dulce contacto. Era lo que Horohoro siempre deseó, poder saborear esos labios que lo volvían loco.  
  
Volvió a separarse repentinamente, algo agitado por la falta de aire.  
  
-yo...- trato de articular palabras, mientras sus mejillas se ponían lo mas rojas posibles  
  
-ya vámonos rika!- takashi aparece de repente entre ellos, tomando el brazo de rika.- adiós Horohoro- se despide de su amigo, mientras que se llevaba a rastras a su hermana  
  
-Horohoro- lo llama rika mientras desaparecía entre toda la gente  
  
-rika...adiós...- susurra mientras baja su cabeza, y vuelve sobre sus pasos para la pensión  
  
-hermano!!- pilika había seguido a su hermano junto con len  
  
-estas bien?- pregunta el chino de ojos dorados  
  
-no, no lo estoy!- grita mientras se aleja de ellos  
  
-hermano...- murmura pilika mientras ve como el ainu se aleja de su vista  
  
****************************  
  
-por que?, por que tuvo que irse, no es justo, no quiero!... no puedo hacerme a la idea de que se halla ido de mi lado..."- una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
justo en ese momento pasaba por el pequeño claro que le había mostrado a rika hace tiempo, recordó que le había prometido traerla ahí de noche, pero nunca lo hizo.  
  
Todo lo que veía lo hacía recordar a ella, al llegar a la pensión se encerró en su habitación.  
  
así pasaron dos años, Horohoro no volvió a ser el mismo desde que rika se fue, rara vez mostraba sus habituales sonrisas.  
  
Horohoro era el mas grande de todos, con 17 años, mientras que los demás tenían 16 Anna había puesto una pequeña escuela de shamanes, la cual tenía unos seis alumnos ( pobresitos, tener a anna de maestra)de mas o menos 10 años. Y en cuanto a len y pilika, se habían comprometido.  
  
Yoh, len y Horohoro ayudaba a anna como ejemplos de buenos shamanes, mostrándoles a los pequeños como era una verdadera pelea entre estos, claro que también les servía como entrenamiento ( eso nunca cambia u_u)  
  
Al terminar la clase, todos salen, menos un pequeño de cabello castaño algo largo atado que se sienta al lado del peliazul, que se encontraba bajo el árbol, el pequeño se llamaba kotaru.  
  
-Horohoro  
  
-que pasa kotaru?- pregunta el ainu  
  
-por que siempre estas con esa cara tan larga?- pregunta curiosamente  
  
-esa cara la tiene desde que se fue la chica de sus sueños, no es así Horohoro?- len había hablado mientras se retiraba para entrenar.  
  
Horohoro suspira, y llama la atención del pequeño  
  
-es cierto lo que dijo len?  
  
El ainu de ojos celestes mira al pequeño, y luego baja su cabeza  
  
-...si...  
  
-y... como era ella?- pregunta ansioso por saber la respuesta  
  
-pues, ella era una chica muy hermosa, sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego, siempre me perdía en ellos, su cabello marrón, y en especial su carácter- recuerda mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro  
  
-como era su carácter- sigue preguntando kotaru  
  
-era muy histérica, siempre peleábamos o discutíamos por pequeñeces, pero en el fondo es un chica muy dulce y amable, siempre se preocupa por los demás.  
  
-parece que te gusta mucho ^-^  
  
-si,... y lo que mas me gustaría en este mundo es volver a verla...  
  
-oye, kotaru!!!- una pequeña de su misma edad llama al niño.  
  
-que quieres Cleo.- era una pequeña joven de cabellos rubios largos ( como la cleo de orphen solo que de 10 años)  
  
-tenemos que irnos- dice tomándolo del brazo- adiós joven Horohoro los pequeños se van, dejando pensativo a Horohoro  
  
continuara...  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
ok, acá esta el capitulo 9, ya se me esta chamuscando el cerebro, tiene un poco de lenxpilika como podrán hacer visto, quiero escribir un poco mas sobre esta pareja, pero ya no se me ocurre nada, por favor ayúdenmeeee. Por favor manden reviews No vemos en el capitulo siguiente Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^ 


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10  
  
capitulo anterior  
  
-oye, kotaru!!!- una pequeña de su misma edad llama al niño.  
  
-que quieres Cleo.- era una pequeña joven de cabellos rubios largos ( como la cleo de orphen solo que de 10 años)  
  
-tenemos que irnos- dice tomándolo del brazo- adiós joven Horohoro los pequeños se van, dejando pensativo a Horohoro.  
  
Horohoro se quedo pensando en lo que le acababa de contar al joven alumno de anna, nunca había admitido lo que sentía por rika, y de repente, se lo dice como si nada a kotaru.  
  
Debía admitir que a pesar del tiempo que llevan sin verse aun la amaba, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla, pero sabía que eso era imposible.  
  
Entro a su habitación y se encerró, prendió la radio y se quedo pensativo.  
  
-"sin tan solo pudiera olvidarme de ella"- susurraba para si mismo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
En ese mismo instante ( aviso, lo que sigue va a quedar como cualquier queso, osea, sin sentido pero bueh.. quería escribir esa parte) comenzaba una canción, la canción que tanto le gustaba a rika, recordó el ainu, mientras prestaba un poco de atención a su letra...  
  
"todavía yo siento tus caricias"  
  
"y tu respiración sobre mi piel"  
  
"no hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa"  
  
"sigo amando hoy mas que ayer, soñando con volverte a ver"  
  
"cada día que pasa mas mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe"  
  
"quisiera poder olvidarme de ti"  
  
"con otra quitarte por siempre de mi"  
  
"decirte a la cara que con me haces falta para poder vivir"  
  
"quisiera borrarte de mi corazón"  
  
"quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor"  
  
"echarte de menos al llegar la noche"  
  
"y sin reproche, resignarme a tu adiós"  
  
"mas cuando creo que ya te eh olvidado, descubro que aun te amo..."  
  
una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas, todo lo que veía lo hacía recordarla.  
  
- debo olvidarme de ella, lo unico que consigo con recordarla es deprimirme... pero por mas que lo intente... no puedo sacarla de mi mente..."  
  
de repente se escucha el sonido de la puerta...  
  
-Horohoro... estas aquí?- era len quien lo llamaba  
  
-que quieres?- pregunta sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le diría.  
  
-mañana acompañaremos a Manta al shibuya, tienes que arreglar tus bolsos.- diciendo esto el chino de ojos dorados (¬) se da media vuelta y se va.  
  
-esta bien...  
  
al día siguiente ya todo estaba cargado en el autobús, anna se quejaba de que demoraban mucho para subir el equipaje, hasta que por fin terminaron y emprendieron el viaje.  
  
El viaje se torno algo pesado para cierto peliazul, le molestaba que su "hermanita" se anduviera besuqueando con su amigo en frente do todo el mundo, eso decía el, pero estaban en confianza.  
  
-quieren dejar de hacer eso, me dan asco- se queja dirijiéndose a pilika y a len  
  
-por si no lo sabes estamos en todo nuestro derecho- lo enfrenta el chino  
  
-que dijiste, no me busques que me vas a encontrar- estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea, pero pilika se pone en medio  
  
-ya dejen de pelear, por favor- suplica ella  
  
-ya déjalo pilika, tiene envidia, como nunca pudo besar a rika...  
  
-que dices!!!... quieres callarte de una buena ves- grita Horohoro indignado  
  
-ya ves, siempre tengo la razón- sonríe- el joven de cabellos violáceos  
  
-claro que no la tienes!!- vuelve a desafiarlo  
  
-a no?, entonces estas diciéndome que si la besaste?- pregunta con cierto tono de superioridad en su voz.  
  
A todo esto Horohoro se quedo callado al recordar el breve instante en que logro saborear los labios de rika. lo unico que hizo fue bajar la mirada y sentarse en su asiento correspondiente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dejando a todos sorprendidos, no todos los días se veía algo como eso, Horohoro estaba ignorando a len??? ( guau oO )  
  
-len , deja de molestar a mi hermano, sabes bien lo que le pasa con rika- le susurra la ainu de ojos azules al chino en el oído  
  
-esta bien, lo siento si?  
  
-¬¬, a veces pienso que eres tan orgulloso.  
  
Todo volvió a la normalidad rápidamente, excepto Horohoro que aun seguía divagando en su mente.  
  
Llegaron rápidamente, los guiaron hasta las respectivas habitaciones de su hotel, Horohoro yoh len y manta por un lado, y tamao pilika y anna por otro, obviamente el hotel 5 estrellas a pedido de anna. ( ella nunca cambia ¬¬)  
  
Manta se retira, tenía que hacer algunos tramites en ese lugar, así que deja a sus amigos solos.  
  
-oigan chicos- los llama yoh  
  
-que quieres- pregunta len mientras peleaba con Horohoro para elegir su cama  
  
-por que no salimos esta noche para conocer la ciudad  
  
-eh?- ambos detienen la pelea  
  
-a veces tienes buenas ideas- dice riéndose por dentro el ainu  
  
-estoy de acuerdo- dice len- ... esta cama es mía- se sienta sobre la cama por la cual anteriormente estaba discutiendo con el peliazul  
  
-que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, noooooooo yo la quiero T-T- protesta mientras se sentaba en la que estaba cerca de la ventana y ponía su bolso sobre esta.  
  
Yoh fue a avisarle a las chicas de sus planes para esa noche, pero las tres decidieron quedarse descansando, el viaje las había agotado demasiado  
  
Ya llegadas las 22:00 de la noche, al terminar de comer, los tres jovenes salen a dar una vuelta.  
  
Todas las chicas que se cruzaban oír su camino se quedaban mirándolos.  
  
-pues, yo creo salimos mas bien para romper corazones jiji- se escuchaba decir a yoh  
  
-¬¬ eso te parece a ti, además, yo no necesito a nadie, ya tengo a mi princesa- comenta len con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro ( princesa???????, ese es len???? Oo)  
  
-pues. Yo igual, ya tengo a annita -.  
  
Ambos de dieron cuenta del error que acababan de cometer, se dieron media vuelta para ve al ainu caminando a paso mas lento y con su rostro sombrío.  
  
-Horohoro- lo llama len  
  
-lo siento, no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal- se disculpaba yoh con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz  
  
-estoy bien no se preocupen- dice Horohoro mostrando una sonrisa melancólica  
  
-estas seguro?- pregunta len indeciso por la cara del ainu  
  
-si - contesta sin mucha gana- sigamos con lo nuestro- dice mientras se adelanta algunos pasos delante de sus amigos  
  
-esta bien -  
  
toda la semana siguió normalmente bien, como siempre.  
  
Anna e yoh estaban preparando las cosas para su casamiento, invitaciones y muchas cosas mas, aunque aun faltaba mucho para eso. Len y pilika estaban en lo suyo, todo el día juntos, sin separarse.  
  
Horohoro se la pasaba pensando todo el día, algo distraído, algo dentro de el le decía que estaba por suceder algo que lo haría sentirse bien de nuevo ( ya se deben imaginar ¬¬) y simplemente, no se podía quitar esa curiosidad por saberlo.  
  
Un día a Anna de le ocurrió salir a almorzar a algún lado, obviamente Manta debía pagar, las tres chicas salieron primero, tenían ganas de pasear un rato, era un día muy hermoso.  
  
Al contrario de los chicos, que aun estaban durmiendo ellas sabían aprovechar el día. Los dejaron dormir con la condición de que no llegaran tarde para almorzar.  
  
Paso mas o menos como una hora y media, cuando len se despertó, como era de costumbre el primero que yoh y Horohoro. Bajo las escaleras y leyó la nota que Anna había dejado, diciendo el lugar y la hora en que se encontrarían todos, al ver que faltaban solo unos 15´minutos para encontrarse con ellas, empezó a desesperarse.  
  
Corrió la mas rápido que pudo a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, y los despertó de un grito  
  
- DESPIERTEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh y Horohoro se cayeron de la cama, el peliazul comenzó a protestar pero cuando el chino les comento la "gravedad" de la situación, ambos quedaron helados  
  
-si llegamos tarde nos van a matar T-T- se quejaba el ainu mientras se cambiaba a mil por hora ( esas son las consecuencias cuando se vive con una mujer como Anna u) al terminar de cambiarse, salieron corriendo del hotel.  
  
Pasaron por un parque, en el recorrido, se encontraron con un pequeño llorando, al parecer había perdido a sus padres.  
  
-ustedes sigan sin mi- dice Horohoro mientras se acercaba al pequeño  
  
-pero...- cuestiono yoh  
  
-váyanse, so no Anna los comerá vivo, nunca se sabe que puede llegar a haces cuando esta enfadada uu- previno el ainu de ojos celestes.  
  
-Horohoro tiene razón- dijo yoh  
  
- eso si, avisen a mi hermana lo que sucede, o si no me matara  
  
- esta bien, yo me encargo de eso- contesto el chino de ojos dorados con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-te veremos luego- se despidió momentáneamente el asakura de cabellos marrones  
  
Ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino  
  
-espero que mi hermana no me castigue por esto- se quejaba Horohoro, se acerco mas al niño, quien se asusto un poco al no conocer al ainu  
  
-no tengas miedo niño, dime, estas perdido?- pregunta cariñosamente el pequeño solo asintió con su cabeza secándose algunas lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos  
  
-ven, déjame ayudarte- dice mientras lo alza en sus hombros y comienza a caminar- vamos a buscar a tus padres- le dice.  
  
El pequeño comienza a sentirse seguro con el peliazul.  
  
-y dime, como te llamas- le pregunta el joven de ojos celestes  
  
-koji- le responde el pequeño tímidamente  
  
-yo soy Horohoro -, bien koji, dime donde fuiste que perdiste de vista a tus padres?- pregunta.  
  
El pequeño señala hacia el parque. Horohoro se dirige hacia este, en un momento se esconde tras unos árboles  
  
-toma esto- le dice mientras acerca sus manos entre si y comienza a formar una pequeña esatuiya de hielo con forma de un kropokle (o como se escriba).  
  
-como hiciste eso??- pregunta curiosamente el niño sorprendido, tomando el regalo de horohoro  
  
-jeje... aver... como te lo explico- trataba de buscar una respuesta mientras volvia a cargar a koji en sus hombros  
  
-esres un mago??- pregunta el niño  
  
-bueno algo así... jeje  
  
Estuvieron un rato buscando a los padres del niño, hasta que los encontraron  
  
-esos son mis papas- dice felizmente mientras los llamaba.  
  
Los padres fueron rápido hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. La madre recibió a su hijo en sus brazos  
  
-Horohoro me ayudo a encontrarlos- dice señalando al ainu- y también me regalo esto  
  
-muchas gracias- agradece la madre del pequeño  
  
-no hay por que señora -  
  
-como podemos recompensarte- pregunta el padre  
  
-descuide señor, no quiero nada.  
  
-gracias de nuevo  
  
la pequeña familia se retira, mientras el pequeño se despide de su nuevo amigo  
  
-en que estaba- se pregunta Horohoro para si mismo- haaay cierto, si no llego rápido me mataran T-T- el ainu emprende carrera hacia el lugar del encuentro con sus amigos, pasa por el centro del parque.  
  
De repente, no sabe muy bien por que, siente que su corazón comienza a latir mas fuerte, una sensación de nostalgia lo invade, recuerda lo que sintió hace algunos días (eso de que algo importante iba a pasar), no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, apurado por si las dudas.  
  
Al llegar mas o menos al centro del parque se choca con alguien, toma rápidamente la mano de esa persona para evitar que cayera  
  
-lo siento- dice mientras la atrae contra si para que se pueda parar.  
  
Se quedo viendo un rato a la joven a la que se había llevado por delante. La muchacha hizo lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato.  
  
El ainu sabía que la conocía, conocía ese largo cabello marrón, esos ojos inconfundibles como el fuego, esa expresión en el rostro  
  
-r-rika?- pregunta sumamente sorprendido  
  
-? Horohoro...  
  
Ambos se quedaron otro rato mirándose, no podían creer el hecho de que se hayan vuelto a ver.  
  
Luego de un momento, rika se acerco hacia el, abrazándolo intensamente  
  
-te extrañe...- confiesa mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.  
  
Horohoro aun estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, pero luego abrazó fuertemente su cintura, acercándola mas contra el.  
  
-yo también...  
  
luego de un rato se separan rápidamente, ambos algo sonrojados, se quedaron en silencio, con sus miradas clavadas en el suelo, simplemente habían recordado el momento en el que se habían separado hace dos años.  
  
Horohoro cambió rápidamente el tema, miro su rostro, con una sonrisa notable en su rostro, estaba realmente feliz de volverla a ver, su sueño se había echo realidad, la tomo de la mano, por lo cual rika se sonrojo aún mas, lo miro...  
  
-ven vamos  
  
-que?... a donde?- pregunta confundida  
  
-los muchachos me están esperando para almorzar, de seguro se pondrán felices de verte de nuevo- dice con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior.  
  
Rika acepta su proposición y ambos se van caminado.  
  
Al llegar todo el mundo se sorprende de verla, pero como amigos la saludan muy felices.  
  
La joven asakura de ojos rojos se queda hablando animadamente con Anna, Pilika y Tamao.  
  
-disculpe señorita rika- la interrumpe la pelirrosada  
  
-que sucede tamao???- pregunta al ver la cara sonrojada de tamao  
  
- el joven takashi también se encuentra aquí?- pregunta tímidamente  
  
-pues claro- dice rika con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo bien el motivo de la pregunta de su amiga  
  
-todos conversan animadamente, terminan de comer, y se van nuevamente al hotel, manta los invita para que rika y takashi se quedaran con ellos. Rika siente rápidamente, y se va a buscar a su hermano pero antes...  
  
-alguien quiere acompañarme???- pregunta con cara de inocente  
  
-vamos, ve Horohoro- le susurra el chino al oído del ainu  
  
-claro que no- protesta algo sonrojado por lo bajo para que solo len lo escuchara  
  
-claro que iras, aprovecha la oportunidad de que la has vuelto a ver  
  
-que no!!- ambos se quedan peleando por lo bajo, hasta que len decide hablar por su amigo  
  
-Horohoro te acompañara- dice mientras lo empuja hacia delante para que quedara cerca de rika, a lo que solo se limita a ponerse rojo como un tomate  
  
-estas bien, vamonos- dice mientras sale a la calle seguida por Horohoro la mitad del recorrido transcurre en silencio, Horohoro decide romperlo como siempre  
  
-y... como has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunta si mirarla a los ojos  
  
-pues, estuve estudiando, mi hermano me hacía entrenar, y también me la pasaba molestándolo, jeje eso es divertido, adoro hacerlo enojar - le comenta divertida- y tu que has hecho?- pregunta interesada  
  
-la mayoría del tiempo yoh len y yo ayudamos a Anna con la escuela de shamanes que abrió en Fumbari, también estuve entrenando, y como siempre trabajando en la casa, haciendo todo lo que esa bruja me exigía- contesta algo divertido.  
  
Ambos llegaron hasta donde rika y su hermano.  
  
-ven pasa- ambos entraron  
  
-takashi!!!- lo llama su hermana después de un rato aparece su hermano  
  
-que pasa, por que tanto gritó- pregunta algo malhumorado  
  
-mira a quien me encontré -- dice señalando a Horohoro  
  
-hola- dice extendiendo una mano para saludar a su viejo amigo que es rápidamente correspondida  
  
-como estas?... oye, que haces solo con mi hermana!!!- pregunta algo molesto  
  
-nada, por que?  
  
- seguro ¬¬  
  
-deja de molestar hermano,... escucha...- rika le comenta que los invitaron para estar con ellos, takashi estaba algo dudoso rápidamente.  
  
-también estará tamao- dice rika con una picara sonrisa  
  
-ya esta decidido, iremos- dice tratando de esconder su leve sonrojo  
  
-ves que rápido te convenzo jeje  
  
Horohoro espera a que rika y takashi terminen de empacar las cosas y los tres salen hacia su destino...  
  
Continuara....  
  
aja!!!!, termine el décimo capítulo, perdonen la demora, la semana pasada tuve muuuuchas pruebas y estuve supuestamente "estudiando" jeje y así después me va buuuuuuah T-T pero en fin que se la va a hacer, sigan mandando sus reviews y cuando digo que los manden, mándenlos, porfaaaaaaaaaaa. A y antes de despedirme, me gustaría hacer una "encuesta", me gutaría saber cual es su "galan" preferido entre Horohoro ( ojo que el es mio y de nadie mas) len y yoh, y tambien cual es su "princesa" preferida, Anna, Tamao, Rika, Pilika, Jun, Mairon ( o jeane com o le queiran decir). Les dejo esa pequeña pregunta para que me repondan  
  
Chau! 


	11. capitulo 11

capitulo anterior  
  
Horohoro espera a que rika y takashi terminen de empacar las cosas y los tres salen hacia su destino...  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
En el camino los tres van conversando animadamente, de ves en cuando, Horohoro miraba de reojo a rika, definitivamente no era la misma de hace dos años, era mas alta, ya no tenían la misma altura, el la sobrepasaba un poco, esos ojos que nunca cambiaban, que siempre lo tenían hipnotizado, ahora su figura era mucho mas provocativa que antes, había crecido mucho, y eso definitivamente para el ainu era irresistible.  
  
-te ocurre algo Horohoro?- pregunta rika al ver que la mira de una manera "extraña"  
  
-eh?, yo... no nada, no me pasa...nada- dice mirando el piso con un rojo en sus mejillas  
  
-deja de mirar tanto a mi hermana de esa forma quieres- se queja el joven de ojos verdes ( recuerde que takashi tiene ese color de ojos)- no quiero pensar que estas interesado en mi hermana ¬¬  
  
ante este comentario, ambos se sonrojan, el ainu se sentía descubierto, no sabía que hacer, pero por su suerte rika salió en su defensa  
  
-deja de decir tonterías quieres- dice cortante, cosa que hizo callar rápidamente a su hermano.  
  
Takashi se acerco al peliazul  
  
-te conviene no acercarte a ella me oíste ¬¬- le susurra a su oído  
  
-pues entonces tu no te acerques a Tamao - trata de defenderse, por lo que dio en el punto exacto al entrometerla en la conversación  
  
-maldición ¬¬, esta bien... esto es una tregua?- dice extendiendo su mano  
  
-esta bien ¬¬, entonces dejaras de molestarme- susurra por lo bajo  
  
-de acuerdo  
  
-que se traen entre manos ustedes dos?- pregunta la castaña de ojos rojizos.  
  
-nada- dicen a unísono  
  
los tres llegan a la pensión, Takashi recibe la misma bienvenida que rika por parte de todos, esa noche harían una fiesta, aunque anna no lo quería, tuvo que aceptar, después de todo hacía mucho que no se divertían todos juntos.  
  
Tamao por su puesto fue la primera en meterse a la cocina y preparar una de las mejores recetas que tenía, un poco después Takashi fue con ella, tenía ganas de estar a solas con Tamao, después de todo hacía mucho que no se veían, y tenía asuntos pendientes con ella ( osea, se deben imaginar no?)  
  
-parece que tu hermano no se queda nada atrás cuando se trata de Tamao no?- dice len  
  
-pues lo mismo digo contigo, quien se hubiera imaginado que te comprometerías con pilika- dice dándole un par de golpesitos en su hombro provocando un sonrojo en el chino, pero de nada le servía negarlo, la amaba y estaba feliz con ella  
  
-tienes razón- dice mostrando una sonrisa  
  
-oigan ustedes- lo llama yoh- vengan aquí- la joven asakura y el chino de ojos dorados vuelven a reunirse con sus amigos  
  
volviendo a la cocina, los dos jóvenes se encontraban cocinando en silencio, no intercambiaban palabra alguna  
  
-estoy feliz de volver a verlos- dice takashi cortando el silencio  
  
-eh, si yo también – dijo muy apenada  
  
(como podrán ver acá no hay mucha acción, así que pasemos a otro tema).  
  
De un momento a otro el joven castaño dijo... que se casaría con anna dentro de dos semanas, todos se alegraron por su amigo, y también por la gruñona de su futura esposa, el resto de la noche siguió tranquilo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, empacaron todo y volvieron para fumbari, los chicos distribuidos por las habitaciones como siempre solo con un pequeño cambio, Horohoro y rika, len y pilika, yoh y anna, y takashi y tamao.  
  
El día siguiente al que llegaron, rika y Horohoro salieron a dar una vuelta por el parque.  
  
-que bueno estar de vuelta aquí- dijo rika estirando sus brazos hacia atrás  
  
-es cierto, todos te extrañamos- dice Horohoro dedicándole una sonrisa  
  
-espero que anna no nos haga trabajar mucho hoy- se quejo un poco  
  
-descuida, hoy le toca a mi hermana y al chino, nosotros tendremos que ayudar con los aprendices de shamanes- explica el ainu  
  
-aprendices?- pregunta curiosa  
  
-acaso no te o había contado?, anna esta preparando a algunos niños para ser shamanes  
  
- pobres niños  
  
-si tienes razón, nosotros también tenemos que ayudarla- dice el peliazul con cara de aburrimiento  
  
-esta bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás tendremos que ayudarla- se lamentaba la joven de ojos de fuego  
  
en ese momento un pequeño choca con rika  
  
-disculpe- lamenta lo ocurrido el pequeño que al subir la vista reconoce al ainu- hola Horohoro!- lo saluda enérgicamente  
  
-que haces aquí Kotaru?- pregunta el peliazul  
  
-solo jugaba con los chicos- dice mientras tres niños mas aparecían corriendo detrás de el  
  
- hola muchachos- los saludaba el ainu de ojos celestes  
  
-hola!- dicen los tres recién llegados a unísono  
  
-oye- pregunta kotaru- por casualidad tu no eres rika?- pregunta curioso  
  
-si... pero... como me conoces?- pregunta la joven de cabellos marrones  
  
-es que, Horohoro me hablo mucho de ti- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Horohoro se puso colorado, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
  
-te describió tal y cual eres, por eso pude reconocerte- explica el pequeño  
  
-ahora entiendo  
  
-también me dijo que eras muy lin...- kotaru no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el ainu había tapado su boca, estaba mucho mas rojo que antes  
  
-que cosa?- pregunta confundida  
  
-no nada... jejeje- ríe nervioso Horohoro mientras se acerca al oído de su joven aprendiz y le susurra algo- si dices una palabra mas te convierto en cubito de hielo entendiste?  
  
El pequeño sale corriendo unos cuentos metros con una picara sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-dijo que eras linda -  
  
-que oo- rika se queda en estado de shock  
  
-dijo que eras muy linda- vuelve a reír mientras sale corriendo antes de que Horohoro cumpla lo dicho  
  
- si, y tambien dijo que le gust- Horohoro volvió a tapar la boca de ahora la amiga de kotaru  
  
- me las van a pagar- Horohoro comienza perseguirlos mientras los pequeños salen "huyendo" de el  
  
un momento de silencio se hizo presente entre el y su compañera  
  
-mejor vamos a comprar un helado -- - dice el ainu tratando de evadir el tema  
  
-esta bien- acepta la castaña  
  
ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una heladería que se encontraba cerca de ahí.  
  
El heladero los atendió amablemente  
  
-espérame aquí- dice Horohoro mientras rika se sentaba en un pequeño banquito- dime, que sabor quieres, yo te invito  
  
-esta bien, quiero de... chocolate y frutilla -( chocolate ¬) contesta la joven asakura  
  
-bien espérame- Horohoro se retira y de un momento a otro trae los helados en ambas manos  
  
-toma- dice extendiendo la mano y entregándole el correspondiente a su amiga  
  
-gracias- esta lo toma entre sus manos- esta rico -- dice saboreándolo  
  
-si esta muy bueno- comparte su opinión el ainu  
  
-Horohoro...- lo llama con una vos algo tímida  
  
-que sucede?- pregunta volteando a verla con la cara llena de helado, provocando una risa en la joven de ojos rojos- de que te ríes?  
  
-estas lleno de helado jajaja... ven acércate un poco- dice sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo  
  
el peliazul hace lo que esta le ordena, se acerca un poco a ella, pero no calculó el espacio que había entre ambos, ya que como estaba dicho antes el banquito era muy pequeño, y quedaron sus rostros prácticamente cerca  
  
ambos se sonrojaron por su parte, Horohoro trataba de controlar su impulso por besarla, hasta que volteo rápidamente su cabeza  
  
-discúlpa- trataba de decir el joven  
  
-esta bien, pero te dije que te acercaras un poco, ven- vuelve a repetir mientras toma el rostro de ainu entre sus manos.  
  
Esa fue la perdición del joven de ojos celestes, rika se acercaba cada ves mas. Hasta que solo comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su compañero, todas las ilusiones que se había imaginado se derrumbaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-listo   
  
-g-gracias... que era lo que querías decirme  
  
-pues- la joven se sonrojo, pero debía saberlo, si lo que dijo aquel niño era verdad, reunió todo el coraje posible, pero al final, no se atrevió  
  
-olvídalo, no era nada importante- suspira la joven  
  
-si tu lo dices, volvamos antes de que lleguen los chicos- dijo refiriéndose a los alumnos de la itako que se cruzaron recién  
  
-bien  
  
los dos jóvenes emprendieron el camino de regreso, en silencio al llegar, yoh y len mostraban sus habilidades a los pequeños, y según anna también les servía de entrenamiento  
  
-al fin llegan- se queja la rubia  
  
-que acaso no podemos dar una vuelta- la enfrenta el peliazul ( no Horohoro no quiero que mueras T-T)  
  
-que dijiste, repítelo de nuevo ¬¬ lo amenaza  
  
-n-nada -u  
  
-bien ahora pónganse a entrenar- les ordena a los recién llegados  
  
-bien- responde rika  
  
-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- se queja el ainu, pero una mirada gélida de la "princesa de hielo"(nuevo apodo para anna jajaja XD)  
  
5 minutos después se ve a rika y Horohoro entrenando juntos  
  
-se supone que mi hermana es la que me obliga a hacer esto, no esa bruja- se queja nuevamente el joven de ojos celeste  
  
-ya deja de quejarte quieres- regaña anna apareciendo detrás de el y dándole un merecido golpe por haberla llamado bruja.  
  
-además tu hermana se fue a comprar algunos alimentos, ya que cierta persona se los acabo apenas llego del viaje ¬¬- dice mirándolo al pobre de Horohoro con una mirada acecina  
  
-y eso que tiene que ver- pregunta el ainu con la mano sobre su cabeza (osea la zona del golpe)  
  
-que ella me pidió que te vigilara mientras hacías el entrenamiento en su ausencia- explica con toda tranquilidad.  
  
-genial- suspira el peliazul  
  
Luego de esto la rubia de ojos negros se retira para volver con sus alumnos y reprochar a yoh por estar descansando en el medio de su entrenamiento  
  
Al caer la noche todas las "víctimas" de anna caen exhaustos en el sofá  
  
-aaaaaaaah, no doy mas, annita por favor mañana es domingo, no quiero entrenar T-T- suplica el castaño  
  
-esta bien, pero solo por mañana  
  
-siiiiii ehh yupii- empieza a saltar el prometido de la rubia por toda la habitación  
  
-que no estabas cansado?- pregunta su prima  
  
-...-  
  
resultado: otro golpe para yoh proporcionado por su futura esposa.  
  
pasan el tiempo y llega el día del casamiento de anna e yoh.  
  
Todos estaban armando rebuelo ese día, anna estaba nerviosa, asi que andaba a los gritos por todos lados  
  
Pilika no sabia que ponerse, se cambiaba de vestido cada 5 minutos  
  
Rika no tenia problema, ya tenia decidido lo que iba a usar y en cuanto a los chicos, tendrían que usar traje.  
  
La hora había llegado, todos se encontraban en la iglesia esperando la entrada de la novia.  
  
al terminar el casamiento la pareja comenzó a bailar ( en contra de la voluntad de anna, pero al ver que yoh se lo pedía, no pudo negarse)  
  
luego de un tiempo, los demás comenzaron a unirse. Se veía a Pilika tratando de convencer a len, Horohoro y rika estaban "pegados" a la silla.  
  
Después de tanto pedir, len se paro, la ainu celebraba el hecho de haberlo logrado.  
  
Luego de un tiempo yoh se acerca a Horohoro.  
  
-oye, no vas a bailar?- pregunta con intriga  
  
-no- contesta cortante y decidido  
  
-por favor, solo tres canciones, solo eso te pido- dice con cara suplicante el castaño  
  
-bah! Como quieras, pero solo tres.  
  
-bien -  
  
anna convenció a rika, aunque mas que convencerla basto con una mirada fulminante.  
  
Todos estaban en la pista de baile, rotaban las parejas cada ves que una canción terminaba. En la ultima, las parejas quedaron así:  
  
Len y Pilika por un lado, yoh y anna por supuesto, tamao y takashi y por ultimo Horohoro y rika ( osea, era obvio no? )  
  
La canción que comenzaba era lenta, los jóvenes tomaron a su pareja por la cintura, mientras que las chicas rodeaban el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos.  
  
-yo no voy a bailar esto!- se quejaba el peliazul cruzado de brazos  
  
-haslo!- trata de obligarlo el chino de ojos dorados  
  
-no queiro ¬¬  
  
-por favor hermano- se mete en la conversación su hermana  
  
-no  
  
-entonces duplicaras el entrenamiento  
  
-no! aagh esta bien.  
  
Habiendo cumplido su meta, el chino y la ainu se pusieron a bailar, mientras que rika y Horohoro aun estaban parados, sin hacer nada  
  
-parece... que no tenemos otra opción no?- decía con una vos tímida la joven asakura  
  
-...- el peliazul no respondió, solo se acerco y rodeó la cintura de su amiga con sus brazos, atrayédola mas contra si, las mejillas de ambos estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, por ultimo, la castaña se decidió a abrazar el cuello del ainu de ojos celestes.  
  
-esto es embarazoso- susurro el joven en vos baja  
  
rika no respondió, de un momento a otro se pusieron a bailar, ambos sentían un remolino de sensaciones en sus estómagos.  
  
Paso un tiempo asta un poco antes de que terminara la canción.  
  
-ya esta por terminar- dice la castaña al peliazul en vos baja  
  
-de veras... no sentí pasar el tiempo- contesta el ainu de ojos celestes tímidamente  
  
-yo tampoco...  
  
ya terminada la canción ambos se quedaron ahí parados, sin moverse de su posición, quedándose ahí abrazados. Horohoro se separo un poco de ella, rika lo imito, y se alejo de el, dándole la espalda, y saliendo un poco afuera (había un graaan patio afuera).  
  
-oye!... a-adonde vas?- pregunta repentinamente el ainu sujetándola por el brazo  
  
-ire un poco afuera  
  
-puedo acompañarte?- pregunta algo tímido con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
  
-si claro.  
  
Ambos sales y recorren el gran jardín que había afuera, hasta que encuentran un pequeño banquito y se sientan ahí descansando un poco los pies por el baile. Ambos suspiran al mismo tiempo, se miran y se sonríen el uno al otro  
  
-que linda noche no?- dice la joven asakura  
  
-si tienes razón...  
  
se quedan un rato en silencio, mirándose de reojo de ves en cuando  
  
-ah!- dice de repente Horohoro asustando a la castaña  
  
-no me asustes así- lo reprende  
  
-perdón pero me acabo de acordar de algo...ven- la toma de la mano y sale corriendo  
  
-e-espera, a donde me llevas...  
  
-tu solo siégueme, esta es una noche perfecta  
  
-eh?... a ve mas despacio... no puedo corre con esto- dice señalando los zapatos con tacos que le obligo a usar pilika  
  
Horohoro se queda un rato pensativo, de repente alza a rika entre sus brazos y vuelve a tomar su camino.  
  
Un poco depues antes de llegan a un lugar, el ainu deja a rika y tapa sus ojos.  
  
-que pasa?- pregunta intrigada  
  
-espera un poco mas y ya lo veras- dice muy entusiasmado- ya puedes abrirlos  
  
rika se queda completamente plasmada al ver ese paisaje pequeño pero hermoso  
  
-lo recuerdas?- pregunta Horohoro- hace mucho hacía prometido traerte aquí por la noche- le aclara haciendo que recordase de repente que era aquel pequeño claro al que la había llevado ase mucho tiempo  
  
-no puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de tu promesa  
  
-subamos a aquel árbol, se ve mucho mejor desde aya ambos se subieron al árbol que se encontraba a un lado del lago, rika estaba fascinada, el el lago se reflejaba la luna y unos colores rosados y violáceos se veían en el agua de este, estuvieron un largo rato ahí si decir nada, un al lado del otro.  
  
-"no la mires a los ojos, no la mires Horohoro, no lo hagas"- se decía para si mismo- "sabes que no podrás resistirte, pero... que mejor lugar y momento que este..."  
  
Depues de un tiempo se percataron de que ya era tarde, Horohoro aun seguía en sus pensamientos  
  
-mejor será volver- dice el ainu  
  
-si tienes razón- dice volviendo a la realidad  
  
Horohoro extiende su mano para ayudarla a bajar a rika, rika la corresponde, pero antes de poder tomarla, pierde el equilibrio, el ainu la toma rápidamente entre sus brazos.  
  
El ainu volvió a sentarse sobre la rama para recuperar el equilibrio y evitar que ambos se cayeran, pero al hacerlo quedaron prácticamente cerca el uno del otro  
  
Rika se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos celestes que la miraban intensamente sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse a medida que el ainu se acercaba mas a ella.  
  
El ainu la imito sintieron que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, hasta que decidió romper la distancia que los separaba posando sus labios sobre los de la joven de ojos rojos. Era un beso tímido, pero se iba transformando en uno mas apasionado con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Se separaron repentinamente, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, ambos tenían un brillo en sus ojos, el ainu le sonrío dulcemente, tomo con sus manos las mejillas de ella y volvió sellar sus labios Volvieron a separarse, esta ves los dos llevaban una sonrisa en su rostro -no sabes cuanto espera para esto- susurra Horohoro dulcemente al oído de rika abrazándole intensamente -yo... también...- dice correspondiendo el abrazo. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que el dulce ainu rompió el silencio -devo decirte algo... que no ... me eh atrevido a decirte- dice Horohoro con la mirada clavada en el suelo -yo... también siento que hay... algo que... debo decirte...- ambos se miraron -veras yo... te... te quiero rika se quedo sorprendida antes las palabras del ainu -no solo te quiero... es mas... te amo- volvió a mirarla intensamente, vio unas lagrimas en los hermosos ojos rojizos de rika -yo... también te quiero- dice dejando que sus lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas que el ainu se encargo de quitar suavemente de ellas... volvieron a acercarse con una sonrisa en sus labios, para sellar para siempre su amor  
  
fin  
  
hola!!! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!!!!! Termine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Debo admitir que mucho no me mate en el final, pero me estruje el cerebro para escribirlo y no se me ocurrió nada, así que no se quejen, y otra cosa, disculpen la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga demora, tuve un pequeño problema y me dejo mal durante mucho tiempo, quiero agradecerles a todo por sus reviews espero que les haya gustado mucho.... hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
